Into the moonlight
by anni01
Summary: Sieben Jahre sind seit Nessies Geburt vergangen und mittlerweile ist sie ein Teenager. Jacobs brüderliche Liebe zu ihr hat sich in eine tiefe Liebe entwickelt. Doch Nessie ahnt nichts davon, weiß nichts von der Prägung. Gefühlschaos pur...
1. Chapter 1

_Kapitel 1_

_Jacob_

„_Jacob, komm schon! Soll das etwa schon alles sein?", Renesmee drehte sich zu mir um. Und einmal mehr verschlug ihr Anblick mir die Sprache. Ihre langen dunklen Haare wehten im Wind. Ihre Haut schimmerte leicht in der Sonne, nur ganz leicht, nicht so, dass es jemand anderem auffallen würde. Ihre Augen schenkten mir das Strahlen das ich so liebte. Sie war perfekt. Meine Nessie. Ihr Lachen ertönte und hallte von den Bäumen wieder. Ihre Erscheinung raubte mir den Atem. Wie immer. Ich musste mich zusammen reißen, meine Faszination wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Sie liebte es mit mir im Wald jagen zu gehen. Für sie war es wie ein Spiel. Sie lief weiter und ich folgte ihr._

„_Na warte, dich krieg ich!", rief ich ihr zu. Ein Lachen war die Antwort. Ich konnte sie nicht mehr sehen, aber riechen. Ihren Duft hätte ich überall erkannt. Sie roch nicht so „unangenehm" wie der Rest der Familie. Das Wort „stinken" hatte ich versucht mir abzugewöhnen, zum Wohle des Familienfriedens. Nein, Nessies Geruch war für mich wie die Luft, die ich zum Atmen benötigte. Ohne ihn konnte ich nicht leben._

_Ich setzte zum Sprung an, während ich mir meine Kleider vom Leib riss. „Wieder eine Jeans die das Zeitliche segnet", dachte ich und musste schmunzeln. Wie gut das Geld in dieser Familie keine Rolle spielte, sonst hätte ich wohl längst Schwierigkeiten noch irgendetwas Tragbares in meinem Schrank zu finden. Noch bevor meine Füße den Boden berührten verwandelte ich mich. Ich spürte die Kraft, die durch meine Adern strömte, als ich mich in die Gestalt verwandelte, die mich vollkommen machte. Den Wolf. Ich nahm ihre Fährte auf und folgte ihr. Plötzlich spürte ich keine Bewegung mehr. Sie war stehengeblieben. Ich stoppte und blickte mich um. Wo war sie? Ich konnte sie riechen, aber nicht sehen. Eine kurze Welle der Panik überkam mich. Ein Zischen durchfuhr die Luft, ich konnte gerade noch nach oben blicken und sah, wie sie aus zwanzig Meter Höhe von einem Baum auf mich hinunter sprang. Ausweichen war nicht mehr drin. Sie landete direkt auf mir und wir beide stürzten zu Boden. Sie lachte laut auf und rollte sich von mir hinunter. „Sorry, hab ich dir wehgetan?", fragte sie und sah mich mit ihren großen Augen an. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Sie streichelte mir über den Rücken und erhob sich. Auch ich stand auf, schnappte mir den Rucksack, den sie mir lächelnd reichte und verschwand hinter einem Baum. Wie immer hatte sie ihren „Notfall-Rucksack" gepackt. Darin befanden sich eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt für mich, für den Fall das ich mich wieder zu schnell verwandelte und mir die Kleider vom Leib riss, anstatt einfach kurz hinter einem Baum zu verschwinden. _

_Nachdem ich mich angezogen hatte ging ich zu ihr zurück. Sie hatte sich auf einen Baumstumpf gesetzt und betrachtete mich lächelnd. Sie war so schön. _

„_Und?", fragte sie keck „bist du mir dankbar für den Rucksack? Vielleicht sollte ich ihn nicht mehr mitnehmen, das wäre um so einiges lustiger für mich." Sie grinste._

„_Na, dann kann ich ja nur hoffen, dass du weiter Mitleid mit mir hast und ihn mitnimmst. Oder ich muss versuchen ein wenig mein Temperament zu zügeln."_

„_Als ob du das hinkriegst. Du kannst einfach nicht gegen mich verlieren."_

_Genau so war es immer gewesen. Wir beide, zusammen im Wald. Die Spiele, das Jagen, seit ihrer Geburt liebten wir es. Für sie war ich ihr großer Bruder, ihr bester Freund, ihr Verbündeter. Doch für mich war sie so viel mehr, für mich war sie alles. Sieben Jahre waren nun seit ihrer Geburt vergangen, sie war „erwachsen", hatte den Körper einer 17-jährigen und auch die Reife und sie stand kurz vor ihrem ersten High-School-Abschluss. _

_Ich setzte mich neben sie und lächelte sie an. Sie strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Bei der Berührung ihrer Finger druchströmmte mich ein Schauder. Schnell senkte ich den Blick, doch sie umfasste mein Kinn und drehte meinen Kopf wieder zu sich. Sie war mir plötzlich so nah, dass ich ihren Atem in meinem Gesicht spürte. „Oh Nessie, was machst du mit mir", dachte ich und versuchte gegen das Verlangen anzukämpfen sie zu küssen. „Jacob", hauchte sie und kam meinem Gesicht immer näher. Mein Atem wurde schneller. „Nessie, ich", doch sie legte mir vorsichtig den Finger auf die Lippen. _

„_Nicht Jacob, sag jetzt nichts. Lass es einfach geschehen, so wie es vorherbestimmt ist." Ihr Mund kam meinem immer näher. Ich konnte ihre Lippen schon fast spüren. Mein ganzer Körper zitterte. So lange hatte ich mich nach diesem Moment gesehnt. Und dann legte sie ihre Lippen auf meine. Erst ganz sanft. Ich öffnete meine Lippen und sie tat es mir gleich. Unser erster Kuss. Er begann vorsichtig, zurückhaltend. Doch Nessie blieb nicht dabei. Ihre Zunge berührte die meine. Der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher, fordernder. Ihre Hände vergruben sich in meinen Haaren._

„_Oh Jake", stöhnte sie und ließ kurz von meinen Lippen ab „wie lange habe ich mich danach gesehnt."_

_Behutsam zog ich sie hinunter ins Gras._

„_Jake, Jake", immer wieder hauchte sie meinen Namen. _

_Doch plötzlich veränderte sich ihre Stimme. Sie wurde dunkler. _

„_Jake, Jake, alter Hund, wach endlich auf!"_

Ein Poltern an meiner Tür begleitete Emmets Stimme. Ich öffnete die Augen. Es war nur ein Traum. Wieder nur ein Traum.

„Jacob!", wieder war es Emmet „Los, Edward meinte ich sollte dich schnell wecken. Wahrscheinlich passen ihm deine Träume mal wieder nicht." Emmet gluckste vor Lachen.

Verdammt Edward. Warum musste er auch meine Gedanken lesen können. Daran würde ich mich wohl nie gewöhnen. Nicht mal in meinen Träumen war ich allein.

Irgendwie tat er mir ja fast schon leid. Seit einiger Zeit musste er nun meine Träume miterleben und dank meiner überschäumenden Phantasie sehen, wie ich seine Tochter küsse, wenn es denn nur bei den Küssen blieb. Doch meist war Edward schneller und beendete unsanft meinen Traum, bevor meine Phantasie mit mir durchging und er sich wohlmöglich übergeben musste, wenn er es denn können würde. Dem Armen wurde es wohl mal wieder zu viel. „Ich bin wach, Em!" sagte ich grummelnd, wohl wissend, dass er mich hörte.

„Alles klar, dann mach dich fertig. Du wolltest doch schließlich Nessie noch zur Schule fahren bevor du aufbrichst." Ich hörte wie Emmet sich von der Tür entfernte und nach unten ging.

Ein Stich durchfuhr mein Herz. Heute würde es wieder soweit sein. Ich würde Nessie verlassen. Seit wir vor ein paar Jahren aus Forks weggegangen waren, war das unvermeidlich für mich. Es war klar, dass ich sie nicht alleine gehen lassen konnte, dass war für mich unmöglich. Nessie war mein Leben. Für die Cullens stand damals sofort fest, dass ich sie begleiten würde, für sie gehörte ich zur Familie, selbst Blondie hatte nichts dagegen. Für sie stand Nessies Glück im Vordergrund und dafür nahm sie mich wohl in Kauf. Auch Edward und Bella waren damals sofort einverstanden, auch wenn ihnen das mit meiner Prägung auf ihre Tochter am Anfang gar nicht so leicht fiel. Aber ich konnte auch mein Rudel und Billy nicht so lange in La Push alleine lassen. Daher fuhr ich alle paar Monate nach La Push, um dort nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Ich freute mich auch wirklich auf die Besuche, da ich La Push sehr vermisste. Es war meine Heimat. Und die tiefe Verbindung, die mich mit meinem Rudel verband, war auch in all den Jahren nicht weniger geworden. Andererseits fiel mir die Trennung von Nessie unglaublich schwer. Es war, als wenn ein Teil von mir fehlte, ich nicht vollständig war, wenn sie nicht bei mir war. Es war so schlimm, dass ich den Schmerz körperlich spüren konnte. Mir graute jetzt schon davor.

Nessie… wieder dachte ich an meinen Traum und musste kurz durchatmen. In der letzten Zeit wurde es schwieriger für mich mit Nessie so unbefangen wie früher zusammen zu sein. Immer mehr spürte ich auch meine körperliche Zuneigung zu ihr, wenn ich in ihrer Nähe war. Meine Gefühle hatten sich im Lauf der Zeit verändert. Die brüderliche Liebe und den Beschützerinstinkt, den ich seit ihrer Geburt durch die Prägung für sie empfand, hatte sich in aufrichtige und tiefe Liebe verwandelt. Manchmal spürte ich sie so deutlich, dass mein Herz zu zerspringen drohte. Ich hatte in meinem Leben schon einmal geglaubt zu lieben, doch jetzt wusste ich, dass die Gefühle, die ich damals für Bella empfand einen anderen Ursprung hatten und in keiner Weise mit den Gefühlen zu Nessie zu vergleichen waren. Ich liebte Bella, keine Frage, wie eine Schwester, wie eine beste Freundin und genau das war sie, meine beste Freundin. Daran hatte auch ihre Verwandlung zum Vampir nichts geändert.

Nessie ahnte, im Gegensatz zum Rest der Familie, nichts von meinen Gefühlen für sie. Wir hatten damals gemeinsam beschlossen, dass Nessie ihre Gefühle selbst entdecken sollte, selbst entscheiden sollte, ohne beeinflusst zu werden. Daher hatten wir ihr die Umstände meiner Prägung auf sie verschwiegen. Es war vor allem mein Wunsch. Ich wollte, oder besser wünschte mir, dass sie ganz natürlich ihre Gefühle für mich entdeckt und dann dasselbe für mich empfindet, wie ich für sie. Auch wenn ich mir nur vorstellen konnte, dass jemand überhaupt so stark für jemanden empfinden konnte, wie ich für Nessie. Von Edward und Bella vielleicht einmal abgesehen. Was ich für Nessie empfand war Schicksal und ich war mir sicher, dass es auch ohne Prägung so gekommen wäre. Ich war dazu bestimmt sie zu lieben. Nun war Nessie 17, oder 7, je nachdem wie man es sah, und ich hatte keine Ahnung, was genau sie für mich empfand. Ich hatte mehrmals versucht aus Edward etwas rauszubekommen, aber der hielt dicht und verriet mir ihre Gedanken nicht. Er war einfach immer so… so gut. Manchmal machte mich das ganz wahnsinnig.

Ich drehte mich im Bett um, damit ich den Wecker sehen konnte. Ich musste mich nun wirklich beeilen, wenn ich noch mit Nessie in Ruhe frühstücken wollte, bevor wir losfuhren. Und ich wollte jede Sekunde mit ihr genießen, bevor ich fuhr. Schnell stand ich auf und verschwand im Bad, um unter die Dusche zu springen.

_Kapitel 2_

_Nessie_

Ich war bereits fertig angezogen und saß auf meinem Bett, um meine Schultasche zu packen. Meine Stimmung war auf dem Tiefpunkt. Heute würde Jacob wieder nach La Push fahren. Ich konnte ja verstehen, dass er fuhr, aber der Gedanke hier ohne ihn zu sein, machte mich ganz krank. Ich hatte meine Eltern gebeten ihn begleiten zu dürfen, hatte natürlich einen Besuch bei meinem Opa als Grund vorgeschoben, doch sie hatten es mir nicht erlaubt. Ich sollte in der Schule nichts verpassen, schließlich war es mein letztes Schuljahr. Als ob das so wichtig wäre, meine Noten waren super und es war ja schließlich auch nicht so, dass ich die High-School nicht noch ein paar Mal in meinem Dasein durchleben würde. Das Argument zog jedoch bei meinen Eltern nicht, das erste Mal wäre etwas Besonderes. Ich konnte die Leier nicht mehr hören.

Jacobs Besuche in La Push waren für mich schon immer schlimm gewesen. Ich hatte ihn immer vermisst, als Spielkamerad, als Verbündeten, als Freund. Aber diesmal war es anders. Es war schlimmer. Die Aussicht ihn in den nächsten Tagen nicht in meiner Nähe zu haben, nicht mit ihm reden zu können, ihn nicht ansehen zu können, das tat einfach weh, tief in mir drinnen. Ich weiß auch nicht, was in letzter Zeit mit mir los war, oder was sich verändert hatte. Ich ertappte mich immer öfter dabei, wie ich ihn regelrecht anstarrte. Ich brauchte ihn, ich brauchte ihn bei mir, um glücklich zu sein, dass war das Einzige was ich wusste. Und nun würde er gehen und mir war noch nicht klar, wie ich die Zeit ohne ihn überstehen sollte.

Ich stand auf und betrachtete mich noch einmal prüfend im Spiegel. Ich hatte das blaue Oberteil angezogen und trug die Haare offen, obwohl sie mich eigentlich immer nur nervten. Mir wurde klar, dass ich mich bewusst für dieses Outfit entschieden hatte, weil ich wusste, dass es Jacob besonders an mir gefiel. Er hatte es einmal nebenbei erwähnt. Jetzt fing ich schon völlig an zu spinnen, warum sollte es Jacob heute interessieren, was ich anhatte oder wie ich aussah? Es würde ihm mit Sicherheit nicht einmal auffallen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, nahm meine Tasche und verließ mein Zimmer.

Die gesamte Familie war bereits unten, was auch sonst, schließlich schlief in diesem Haushalt niemand außer Jacob und mir. Mein Vater erwartete mich unten an der Treppe und lächelte mich an.

„Du siehst sehr hübsch aus", schmunzelte er.

Na toll, er hatte meine Gedanken vorm Spiegel mit angehört. Gab es etwas schlimmeres, als einen Vater, der die Gedanken seiner Teenager Tochter hören konnte??? Ich denke nicht!!!

„_Wehe du sagst etwas!"_, sagte ich in Gedanken zu ihm und versuchte dabei besonders bedrohlich zu gucken. Das gelang mir nicht sonderlich, denn er fing an zu lachen.

„Keine Sorge, mein Schatz, ich könnte dir doch nie in den Rücken fallen."

„_Gut, dann kann ich dir wohl doch einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss geben"_, jetzt lächelte auch ich, stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Gemeinsam gingen wir in die Küche. Die Familie war bereits versammelt. Unauffällig blickte ich mich um. Jacob war noch nicht da. Ich spürte Enttäuschung.

„Jacob ist noch oben duschen, er kommt aber gleich", sagte mein dad und lächelte mir zu.

Nachdem ich allen einen Guten-Morgen gewünscht hatte setzte ich mich auf meinen Platz. Mein Teller mit Toast und mein O-saft stand bereits dort. Esme hatte wie jeden Morgen unser Frühstück vorbereitet. Sie ging in der Rolle als Köchin völlig auf und erfreute sich jedes Mal daran uns beim Essen zuzusehen.

„Guten Morgen, mein Engel", meine Mutter war hinter mir aufgetaucht und küsste mir auf die Stirn.

„Morgen momma." erwiderte ich und biss genüsslich in mein Toast. Ich beobachtete, wie sie zu meinem Vater ging, der sie so liebevoll anlächelte, in den Arm nahm und einen Kuss gab. Die tiefe Liebe zwischen meinen Eltern war für jeden spürbar und sie hatte sich in den Jahren überhaupt nicht verändert. Im Gegenteil, sie war noch intensiver geworden, wenn das überhaupt ging. Sie konnten nicht ohne einander. Selbst wenn sie nur für kurze Zeit getrennt waren, schienen beide zu leiden. Irgendwoher kam mir das gerade bekannt vor. Häufig wenn ich sie gemeinsam beobachtete, fragte ich mich, ob ich das auch einmal haben würde, ob auch ich einmal so geliebt werden würde, wie mein Vater meine Mutter liebte.

„Keine Frage", natürlich war es mein Vater, der sich zu mir hinunter beugte und mir ins Ohr flüsterte, leise genug, damit es kein anderer mitbekommen konnte, was schwer genug war in einem Haushalt, in dem alle ein übermenschliches Gehör besaßen.

Ich lächelte ihn nur an. Natürlich dachte er so. Für ihn war ich perfekt und neben meiner Mutter wohl das Schönste, was je einen Fuß auf diese Welt gesetzt hatte. Aber er war mein Vater und schließlich war es seine Pflicht so zu denken. Welcher Vater dachte nicht so von seiner Tochter. Wieder hörte er meine Gedanken und schüttelte nur schmunzelnd den Kopf.

Eine Tür riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Jacob. Er war oben aus seinem Zimmer gekommen. Ohne das ich etwa dagegen tun konnte wurde mein Herzschlag schneller. Nervös rutschte ich auf meinem Stuhl hin und her. Warum reagierte ich nur in letzter Zeit immer so komisch auf ihn? Das war doch früher nicht so.

Als er die Küche betrat, spürte ich seine Anwesenheit sofort, konnte ihn riechen. Er stand hinter mir. Ein Schauer lief mir den Rücken hinunter. Dann spürte ich seine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Ich versuchte krampfhaft normal zu wirken.

„Morgen Ness, gut geschlafen?", er stand nun neben mir und strahlte mich an. Mein Herz setzte einen kurzen Moment aus. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich meinen Vater sehen, der sich lächelnd zu meiner Mutter drehte, die ihn nur fragend ansah.

„Ja, klar", brachte ich mühsam heraus. Die Stelle, auf der kurz zuvor noch seine Hand gelegen hatte kribbelte.

Wir frühstückten gemeinsam und unterhielten uns. Eher die anderen. Ich aß schweigend mein Frühstück und versuchte meine Trauer über seine Abreise in den Griff zu bekommen. Auch Jacob erschien mir schweigsamer als sonst, aber das bildete ich mir bestimmt nur ein. Wahrscheinlich war er in Gedanken schon in La Push.

Ich versuchte ihn so oft es ging unauffällig anzusehen und mir alles einzuprägen. Mir war sogar egal, ob mein Vater das mitbekam, schließlich musste ich die nächsten Tage irgendwie überstehen.

Nach dem Frühstück verabschiedete sich Jacob ausgiebig von den anderen. Vor allem meine Mum umarmte er sehr lange. Auch ihr fiel es nie leicht ihn gehen zu lassen. Seit dem Vorfall mit den Volturi kurz nach meiner Geburt verband Jacobs Rudel und uns eine tiefe Verbundenheit. Irgendwie waren wir mit den Jahren zu einer Familie geworden, die Wölfe und wir und auch ich vermisste sie sehr, vor allem Sam.

Während meine Eltern mit Emmet und Rose das örtliche College besuchten, gingen Jasper und Alice mit Jakob und mir auf die High-School. Gerade beim ersten Mall wollten alle nicht, dass ich alleine ging. Immer diese Übervorsicht. Heute jedoch fuhren wir nicht gemeinsam, da Alice und Jasper nicht in die Schule gehen konnten. Sonnenschein! Ich war froh darüber, da ich so noch eine kurze Zeit mit ihm alleine sein konnte.

Meine mum hatte ihm ihr Nachher-Auto gegeben. Als wir die Garage verließen hörte ich Alice, die im Wohnzimmer war und sagte: „Wir bekommen Besuch!"

Sie hatte wohl wieder eine Vision. Mehr konnte ich nicht hören, da wir bereits das Grundstück verließen.

Es war mir auch egal, wer kam, mich interessierte im Moment nur, wer ging.

Jacob und ich saßen im Auto schweigend nebeneinander. Das war ungewöhnlich, da wir uns normalerweise immer etwas zu erzählen hatten. Doch heute war es anders. Ich blickte aus dem Fenster als Jacob mich plötzlich aus meinen Gedanken riss.

„Was ist los mit dir heute morgen?", fragte er mich besorgt.

„_Ich bin traurig, weil du gehst. Du verlässt mich und ich weiß nicht, wie ich die Zeit überstehen soll, bis du wiederkommst."_, dachte ich, sagte jedoch:

„Nichts, ich hab nur keine Lust auf Schule heute. Ich verstehe nicht, warum ich nicht wie Jasper und Alice zu Hause bleiben kann.", ich sah ihn dabei nicht an. Im Lügen war ich schon immer schlecht und gerade ihm konnte ich dabei nicht in die Augen sehen. Aber ich musste lügen, ich wusste doch das er sich auf La Push freute und ich wollte nicht, dass diese Freude durch die Sorge um mich getrübt wurde. Und er würde sich Sorgen machen, wenn ich ihm die Wahrheit gesagt hätte, denn so war er nun mal.

„Ach so", antwortete er und ich hatte kurze Zeit das Gefühl ein wenig Enttäuschung in seinem Tonfall herauszuhören. Aber da hatte ich mich bestimmt getäuscht, warum sollte er auch enttäuscht sein?

Da wir, ähnlich wie in Forks, außerhalb der Stadt im Wald wohnten, dauerte die Fahrt einige Zeit. Doch es blieb bei der einen kurzen Unterhaltung. Wir schwiegen den Rest der Fahrt. Nachdem Jacob auf den Parkplatz der Schule gefahren war und den Wagen anhielt, drehte er sich zu mir.

„So, da wären wir."

Erst jetzt sah ich ihm in seine wunderschönen dunklen Augen. Er lächelte.

„Ja, da wären wir", brachte ich nur heraus.

„Hoffentlich stirbst du nicht vor Langeweile, wenn ich weg bin."

„Das kann gut passieren.", antwortete ich und blickte auf meine Hände, die meine Tasche umklammerten. Eine Strähne fiel mir ins Gesicht. Jacob strich sie mir sanft hinter die Ohren zurück. Wieder durchfuhr mich ein Kribbeln, als seine Finger mein Gesicht berührten. Einen kurzen Moment verweilte seine Hand sanft an meinem Hals, ich blickte ihm wieder in die Augen und in diesem Moment zog er seine Hand ruckartig zurück. Wurde er etwa gerade rot?

„Rufst du mich an, wenn du angekommen bist?", fragte ich ihn.

„Klar, mach ich."

„Und grüß bitte alle von mir. Vor allem Charlie und Billy und Sam natürlich."

„Richte ich aus, sie werden sich freuen. Haben sich alle schon beschwert, weil sie dich so lange nicht gesehen haben. Sie hätten sich bestimmt gefreut, wenn du mitgekommen wärst."

„_Und ich erst",_ dachte ich _„dann müsste ich nicht ohne dich sein."_

„Beim nächsten Mal", antwortete ich.

Wieder schwiegen wir.

„Ich werd dich vermissen", platzte es aus mir heraus. Verdammt, so was wollte ich doch nicht sagen. Ich sah ihn schnell an, um seine Reaktion einschätzen zu können. Er lächelte und seine Augen strahlten.

„Ich dich auch, Nessie, wenn du wüsstest wie sehr.", sagte er leise.

Mein Bauch kribbelte. Jetzt lächelte auch ich.

Er beugte sich zu mir herüber um mich zum Abschied zu umarmen. Ich presste mich regelrecht in seine Arme. Als er mir einen Abschiedskuss auf die Wange geben wollte, drehte ich kurz meinen Kopf und seine Lippen berührten meinen Hals. Mein Herz setzte wieder aus und ich hielt den Atem an.

„_Jetzt nur nicht durchdrehen, Nessie", _ermahnte ich mich.

Doch er ließ mich nicht los, im Gegenteil, ich hatte das Gefühl seine Umarmung wurde fester, und was auch immer in letzter Zeit mit mir los war, ich wollte nicht das er mich losließ, das wusste ich. Seine Lippen lagen immer noch sanft auf meinem Hals, als er sie leicht öffnete, um sie ein paar Zentimeter weiter oben auf meiner Wange erneut zu einem Kuss zu schließen. Erst jetzt merkte ich, dass ich meine Augen geschlossen hatte. Mein Atem ging schwerer und auch Jacob schien tiefer zu atmen. Seine Hand glitt in meinen Nacken und ich spürte, dass sie leicht zitterte. Wieder öffnete er seine Lippen und sein Kopf bewegte sich ein kleines Stück weiter. Würde er mich erneut küssen? Würde er mich diesmal auf meinen Mund küssen? Das Kribbeln in meinem Bauch wurde immer stärker. Was machte ich hier nur? Das war Jacob, mein bester Freund Jacob. Ich saß hier im Auto mit ihm und wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher, als das er mich küsste. Ja, ich wollte es, ich wollte ihn küssen. Doch wollte er es auch? Ich wusste es nicht, aber ich musste alles auf eine Karte setzen. Ich neigte meinen Kopf leicht zu ihm, so dass meine Lippen näher an seinen waren. Er hielt kurz inne, nur einen Moment, als würde er überlegen, sein Atem auf meiner Haut verursachte mir eine Gänsehaut, dann glitten seine Lippen leicht über meine Wange, immer weiter zu meinen Lippen. Gleich, gleich würde er meine Lippen mit seinen umschließen.

„Hey, Nessie, komm schon, du bist zu spät!", eine Faust hämmerte an die Scheibe der Beifahrertür. Jacob erstarrte in seiner Bewegung, erschrocken öffnete er die Augen, löste seine Umarmung und lehnte sich wieder zurück in seinen Sitz. Ich war völlig benebelt. Nein, was war passiert? Nicht aufhören! In diesem Moment beugte sich Claire hinunter und blickte durch die Scheibe. Wieder klopfte sie. Der Moment, unser Moment war vorbei.

Unbeholfen ließ ich die Scheibe hinunter. Claire grinste hindurch.

„Hey, Jacob. Schade das du abhaust", säuselte sie.

„Ja. Schade. Aber ich muss zu meinem Onkel, eine familiäre Geschichte. Lässt sich nicht ändern.", erwiderte Jacob. Seine Stimme hörte sich völlig normal an, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre. Doch ich sah, dass seine Hände das Lenkrad umklammerten und seine Knöchel weiss hervortraten.

„Äh, Claire, ich komm sofort.", brachte ich mühsam hervor und versuchte meine Stimme fest und normal klingen zu lassen.

„Alles klar", sagte Claire und blickte enttäuscht zu Jacob, bevor sie sich wieder erhob.

Ich schloss das Fenster.

„Gut, dann geh ich jetzt wohl", sagte ich zu Jacob und suchte nervös den Griff meiner Tasche.

Er blickte nach vorne.

„Ja, mach das. Du kommst bestimmt schon zu spät." Er sah mich nicht an. Hatte ich mir das gerade alles nur eingebildet. Gab es diesen Moment gar nicht? Wollte er mich gerade nicht küssen?

Ich blickte ihn an, hoffte, dass er sich zu mir drehte, etwas sagte, irgendetwas, was mir zeigte, dass auch er diesen Moment zwischen uns gespürt hatte. Doch er sagte nichts.

Ich wandte mich ab und öffnete die Tür. Mit zittrigen Beinen stieg ich aus und schloss die Tür. Claire erwartete mich schon ungeduldig.

„Endlich!", sagte sie.

Jacob ließ den Motor an. Gerade als wir gehen wollten, hörte ich, wie er erneut das Fenster runterließ.

„Ness", rief er.

Ich drehte mich um und blickte durchs Fenster.

„Pass auf dich auf, ja?", fragte er mich.

Ich nickte.

„Ich meine nur, bis ich zurück bin und das wieder übernehmen kann.", er zwinkerte.

Ich lächelte und er erwiderte mein Lächeln. Doch es war kein normales Lächeln. In seinem Blick glaubte ich einen besonderen Ausdruck zu erkennen. War das mein Zeichen auf das ich gewartet hatte? Ich hoffte es!

Er schloss das Fenster und fuhr los. Ich blickte ihm lange nach, bis ich sein Auto nicht mehr sehen konnte. Was bedeutete das alles nur?

„Nessie, können wir jetzt endlich los? Was ist denn nur heute mit dir?", fragte Claire ungeduldig.

„Ja, klar.". sagte ich und ging mit ihr Richtung Eingang.

„Also, wenn ich so nen heißen Adoptivbruder wie du hätte, hätte ich nichts dagegen mir ein Zimmer mit ihm zu teilen, wenn du verstehst was ich meine", lachte Claire und hakte sich bei mir ein.

Wie sollte ich den heutigen Schultag nur überstehen?

_Kapitel 3_

_Jacob_

Was hatte ich nur getan? Ich hatte mich hinreißen lassen. Hatte die Kontrolle verloren. Ich hatte mich von dem Moment und von meinen Gefühlen mitreißen lassen. Ich hatte Nessie fast geküsst. Wäre Claire nicht gekommen, hätte ich sie geküsst und damit womöglich alles kaputt gemacht. Und das nur, weil ich mich und meine Gefühle nicht im Griff hatte.

„Verdammt", fluchte ich und schlug mit der Faust auf das Lenkrad.

Mittlerweile hatte ich die Stadt verlassen und war auf dem Highway. Da kein Verkehr herrschte, raste ich natürlich viel zu schnell. Wen interessierte im Moment schon eine Geschwindigkeitsübertretung? Ich versuchte meinen Körper wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Immer noch zitterten meine Hände und mein Herz raste.

Schon als ich sie heute Morgen das erste Mal beim Frühstück sah, in dem blauen Oberteil das ich so an ihr liebte, wusste ich, dass ich den Abschied von ihr wohl kaum überstehen würde. Aber wie konnte ich es nur soweit kommen lassen? Wir saßen im Auto, alles war normal, wie immer. Na ja, fast wie immer. Ich war einfach so unglaublich traurig sie verlassen zu müssen. Die Trauer hatte wohl mein Handeln bestimmt und mein Hirn ausgeschaltet. Plötzlich spürte ich nur noch diesen Schmerz und die tiefe Liebe zu ihr.

„Ich werd dich vermissen.", hatte sie gesagt. Noch deutlich hörte ich ihre sanften Worte. Die hatten mir wohl den Rest gegeben. Als ich sie dann umarmte, konnte ich nicht mehr denken, ich wollte sie nur noch spüren. Ich presste mich regelrecht an sie, atmete ihren Duft ein, konnte meine Lippen nicht von ihrem Hals nehmen, auch wenn ich wusste, dass es das Richtige gewesen wäre. Ich konnte es einfach nicht. Es war wie ein Zwang. Und dann, für einen kurzen Moment, hatte ich das Gefühl, dass auch sie es wollte, dass auch sie es spürte. Aber konnte das sein? Oder hatte ich mir einfach nur so sehr gewünscht, dass sie meine Gefühle erwidert?

Hatte sie mir nicht ihren Kopf entgegen geneigt? Sie hatte meine Umarmung doch erwidert, mich nicht losgelassen, auch als ich ihren Hals geküsst habe. Wollte sie mich vielleicht doch küssen? Sind wir nur durch Claire von unserem ersten Kuss abgehalten worden? Von dem Kuss, den ich mir so sehr wünschte, nachdem ich mich so sehnte? Ein kurzer Anflug von Wut auf Claire überkam mich.

Was wenn es zu dem Kuss gekommen wäre und sie mich angewidert weggedrückt hätte? Ich wollte mir die Folgen gar nicht vorstellen. Hätte sie sich mir gegenüber je wieder normal verhalten können? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Vielleicht hätte sie sich sogar von mir distanziert, oder noch schlimmer, hätte gewollt, dass ich ausziehe. Bei dem Gedanken krampfte sich mein Magen zusammen. Ich würde es nicht überleben. Die ganzen Jahre war ich so darauf bedacht, dass sie nichts von meinen Gefühlen und der Prägung erfährt, weil ich sie nicht unter Druck setzen wollte. Und genau das hätte ich heute fast getan. Ich durfte nicht zulassen, dass es noch einmal zu so einer Situation kommt. Ich durfte sie einfach nicht verlieren, denn dann würde ich mich selbst verlieren.

Leichte Panik überkam mich, als ich an meine Heimreise in ein paar Tagen dachte. Würde Nessie sich mir gegenüber anders verhalten? Selbst der Gedanke war für mich unerträglich.

Vielleicht hatte sie ja auch gar nichts bemerkt. Vielleicht war das im Auto für sie nur eine harmlose Umarmung unter Freunden. Eine ziemlich lange Umarmung, zugegeben, aber schließlich war es ja auch ein Abschied. Darauf musste ich einfach hoffen.

Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, wenn ich wieder zu Hause war, musste ich mich bemühen locker zu sein, so als wenn nichts gewesen wäre. Ich musste ihr ein Gefühl von Normalität vermitteln. Vielleicht schaffte ich es so, falls sie gar nicht gemerkt hatte, was im Auto fast passiert wäre, alles wieder in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken.

Ich atmete einmal tief durch und versuchte mich auf die Straße zu konzentrieren. Ich würde noch ein paar Stunden fahren müssen und mir war klar, dass diese Stunden sich endlos hinziehen würden.

Ich sollte recht behalten. Vier Stunden später lenkte ich den Wagen in die Einfahrt unseres Hauses. Billy und die Anderen erwarteten mich bereits vor der Tür. Auf ihren Gesichtern konnte ich deutlich ihre Freude über meine Ankunft erkennen.

„Jakob!", Leah war die Erste, die mich begrüßte, als ich aus dem Wagen stieg. Sie fiel mir in die Arme. Ich wusste, dass es ihr wohl mit am schwersten fiel, dass ich nur so selten da war. Als Einziges Mädchen im Rudel und mit Sam als Leitwolf hatte sie es besonders schwer. Ich erwiderte ihre Umarmung und ging danach erstmal zu Billy. Er saß lächelnd in seinem Rollstuhl und drückte mich fest an sich, als ich mich zu ihm hinunter beugte.

„Und mein Junge, wie schlägst du dich bisher ohne sie?", fragte er mich leise ins Ohr.

Er und die Anderen wussten genau, wie schwer mir selbst die kürzeste Trennung von Nessie fiel.

„Ich geb mein Bestes", antworte ich nur und setzte ein aufgezwungenes Lächeln auf.

„Na, dann müssen wir dich wohl ordentlich ablenken, was?", Sam war mittlerweile zu mir gekommen und klopfte mir auf die Schulter. Er war mir wirklich ans Herz gewachsen.

Ich begrüßte die Anderen und sie fragten mich nach Nessie und den Cullens. Ich überbrachte die Grüße und holte dann meine Tasche aus dem Wagen.

„Na los Jake", sagte Leah „beeil dich ein wenig. Wir wollen eine kleine Welcome-Home-Tour durch den Wald machen."

„Ja, sofort. Ich bring nur eben meine Sachen in mein Zimmer.", gab ich zurück und ging schnell ins Haus.

In meinem Zimmer hatte sich nichts verändert. Es sah noch immer so aus, wie ich es vor sieben Jahren verlassen hatte. Ich blickte mich kurz um und stellte meine Tasche aufs Bett. Bevor ich mit den Anderen loszog, musste ich jedoch noch etwas erledigen. Und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mir das einmal schwer fallen würde, oder ich sogar Angst davor haben würde.

Ich setzte mich aufs Bett, holte mein Handy aus der Tasche und wählte Nessies Nummer.

_Kapitel 4_

_Edward_

„Oh, wer kommt denn?", fragte Esme aufgeregt. Sie freute sich immer über Besuch, wenn er nicht gerade aus Italien stammte.

Alle Blicke waren auf Alice gerichtet.

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Ich kann es nicht wirklich sehen. Alles ist nur verschwommen. Gerade war ich mir noch sicher, ich sah deutlich wie jemand den Besuch beschloss, aber nun ist alles schon wieder verschwommen. Vielleicht habe ich mich auch nur getäuscht.", sie blickte mich an.

„_Ich hab mich nicht getäuscht",_ sagte sie in Gedanken zu mir. Ich nickte unauffällig.

„_Irgendjemand kommt, aber ich weiß nicht wer, doch soweit ich es mitbekommen habe, handelt es sich um einen friedlichen Besuch. Ich denke nicht, dass es einen Grund zur Sorge gibt."_

Bevor ich reagieren konnte, klingelte das Telefon. Carlisle nahm ab und verließ das Zimmer.

Bella sah mich an.

„Bist du besorgt, Edward?", fragte sie mich.

„Nein, Schatz. Alles in Ordnung.", ich ging hinüber zu ihr, sie schmiegte sich an mich.

Noch immer löste jede Berührung von ihr in mir dieses unstillbare Verlangen nach mehr aus. Ich drückte sie an mich und küsste sie leicht auf die Stirn. Mit ihren großen Augen sah sie lächelnd zu mir auf. Ich konnte es noch immer kaum fassen, dass dieses wunderschöne, vollkommene Geschöpf nun für immer zu mir gehörte. Womit hatte ich sie verdient. Bevor sie in mein Leben trat, hatte mein Dasein für mich keinen Sinn. Ich war eher wie eine Hülle, ich funktionierte, so wie es von mir verlangt und erwartet wurde. Was wirkliches Glück bedeutete, konnte ich nicht mal erahnen. Und ich hatte es auch nicht verdient, hielt ich mich doch für ein Monster. Doch Bellas Liebe zeigte mir, dass auch ich liebenswert war. Sie machte mich so unendlich glücklich und das erste Mal in meinem gesamten Dasein hatte ich das Gefühl vollständig zu sein. Sie ergänzte mich, war meine zweite Hälfte, war ein Teil von mir. Bella war meine Seelenverwandte. Und von ihr geliebt zu werden, machte mich zum glücklichsten Wesen auf der Welt. Ich hatte nie für möglich gehalten, dass meine Gefühle zu ihr sich noch steigern konnten, doch nachdem sie sich verwandelt hatte, eine von uns geworden war und sie mir das größte Geschenk gemacht hatte, die Geburt unserer wunderschönen Tochter, war meine Liebe zu ihr stetig gewachsen.

Ich sah sie noch immer an und spürte, dass ihr Blick fordernder wurde. Ich schenkte ihr das schiefe Lächeln, von dem ich wusste, dass es sie wahnsinnig machte. Es war ihr Lächeln, so wie ich vollkommen ihr gehörte. Sie bewegte sich unruhig in meinem Arm und neigte mir ihr Gesicht näher entgegen. Doch ich blieb hart, versuchte es zumindest, und ließ nicht zu, dass ihre Lippen meine berührten. Ich liebte es sie zu ärgern, es gelang mir eh viel zu selten.

„Edward, hör auf mit den Spielen", lachte sie, legte ihre Hand in meinen Nacken und drückte meinen Kopf näher zu sich hinunter. Es war zu spät, ich konnte mich nicht mehr wehren und wollte es auch gar nicht.

Zärtlich legte ich meine Lippen auf ihre. Wie immer, wenn ich sie küsste, löste die Berührung ihrer Lippen eine Explosion an Gefühlen in mir aus. Alles um mich herum war vergessen. Es zählte nur noch Bella, meine Bella. Der Kuss begann, wie so oft, erst zaghaft, doch schon bald bewegten ihre Lippen sich fordernder. Als sie ihre Lippen öffnete und ich ihre Zunge spürte, wie sie mit meiner Zunge spielte, war es endgültig um mich geschehen. Ich presste sie noch fester an mich und streichelte mit meinen Händen ihren Rücken hinunter. Ich spürte nur noch die Lust. Am liebsten hätte ich ihr die Kleider vom Leib gerissen, doch ich versuchte mich zu beherrschen, schließlich waren wir nicht allein und sie hätte es mir nie verziehen, da Emmet sich wohl für den Rest unseres Dasein deswegen über sie lustig machen würde. Ihre linke Hand vergrub sich in meinen Haaren, während ihre rechte Hand langsam unter mein T-Shirt wanderte. Mit dem Finger strich sie an der Haut über meinem Hosenbund entlang. Diese Frau wusste einfach, wie sich mich völlig wild machte.

„Meine Herren, nehmt euch ein Zimmer!", prustete es aus Emmet heraus, bevor er lachend vom Sofa aufstand und zu uns hinüber kam.

Bella löste sich vorsichtig aus meiner Umarmung, ohne jedoch ihre Augen von mir abzuwenden. Ihr Blick sprach Bände.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass du so ein kleiner Nimmersatt wirst, Schwesterherz", scherzte Emmet, der nun neben Bella stand. Bella sah ihn herausfordernd an, lächelte und schlug dann blitzschnell zu. Ihre Faust traf seinen Oberarm.

„Aua!", Emmet schrie auf.

„Und wer hätte gedacht, dass du so stark wirst", er rieb seinen Oberarm „also manchmal hast du mir als Mensch wirklich besser gefallen."

Alice und Jasper lachten und auch ich musste schmunzeln. Bella streckte sich wieder zu mir und hauchte mir einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„_Keine Sorge, wir machen später genau da weiter, wo wir gerade aufgehört haben"_, hörte ich ihre Stimme in meinem Kopf und plötzlich merkte ich, wie sie ihr Schild zurücknahm und mir Einlass in ihre Gedanken eröffnete. Das machte sie öfter, seit sie ihre Fähigkeit immer besser kontrollieren konnte und ich liebte es, endlich einen Einblick in ihre Gedanken zu erhalten. Noch immer machte es mich oft traurig, dass gerade sie das einzige Wesen war, dessen Gedanken mir verborgen blieben. Sie zeigte mir Bilder aus der letzten Nacht, wo wir uns im Wald geliebt haben, erst an einem Baum gelehnt und dann auf der Wiese. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten endlich mit ihr alleine zu sein. Doch dann fiel ihr Schild zurück, die Bilder waren verschwunden und ich sah sie enttäuscht an.

Carlisle hatte wieder das Zimmer betreten. Er sah besorgt aus.

„Alice hatte Recht.", sagte er „wir bekommen Besuch. Es ist Nahuel. Er hat gerade angerufen und sich angemeldet. In ein paar Stunden ist er da."

„Ach deswegen konnte ich nichts Genaues erkennen", Alice klang erleichtert, sie hasste es, wenn ihre Visionen unzuverlässig erschienen.

„Was will er hier?", fragte Emmet.

„Was wohl", diesmal war es Bella, die sich neben Alice aufs Sofa gesetzt hatte. Alice nahm ihre Hand.

„Er will Renessmee.", sprach sie weiter „das wollte er schon damals und jetzt weiß er, dass sie erwachsen ist. Sie ist nun in seinem Alter."

„Und das genau jetzt, wo Jacob nicht da ist.", seufzte Alice „der wird ausflippen, wenn er das erfährt."

„Wie auch immer", schaltete sich Rosalie in die Unterhaltung ein „er ist ein Freund der Familie und wir wissen alle, was wir ihm zu verdanken haben. Wir werden ihn empfangen, wie es sich gehört und gute Gastgeber sein."

Ich spürte deutlich die Freude, die Rose über den Besuch von Nahuel verspürte. Sie hatte sich zwar mit Jacob arrangiert, jedoch schien ihr die Aussicht auf ein Zusammenkommen von Nessie und Nahuel zu verlockend. Die Gedanken der Anderen spiegelten jedoch die Sorge wieder, die auch ich empfand.

„Wir können es eh nicht ändern, also machen wir das Beste draus. Ich werde das Gästezimmer vorbereiten." Esme war aufgestanden und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Rosalie folgte ihr.

„Komm Edward, wir gehen jagen", Bella war aufgestanden, legte ihre Hand in meine und zog mich nach draußen.

Doch wir jagten nicht. Wir gingen langsam Hand in Hand schweigend durch den Wald.

„Was denkst du?", Bella war stehen geblieben.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen wegen Nessie.", antwortete ich „sie ist gerade dabei ihre Gefühle für Jacob zu entdecken, von allein, so wie er es sich immer gewünscht hat. Diese Gefühle für ihn machen sie eh schon so durcheinander, sie weiß gar nicht, was mit ihr passiert und wenn nun Nahuel noch auftaucht, das könnte alles für sie nur noch schlimmer machen."

„Also, wenn sie auch nur ein klein wenig nach ihrer Mutter kommt, würde ich mir darüber keine Sorgen machen.", Bella lächelte.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Na, wenn Nessie Jacob wirklich liebt, wovon ich überzeugt bin, dann wird kein anderer Mann auch nur eine Chance gegen ihn haben.", sie drückte meine Hand ein wenig fester.

Ihre Aussage erzielte bei mir nicht die gewünschte Wirkung. Eine schmerzhafte Erinnerung erschien vor meinen Augen. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen, um sie zu vertreiben.

„Edward, was ist mit dir? Was denkst du?", ganz sanft berührte sie mit ihrer Hand mein Gesicht.

„Ich, äh, nichts.", ich wollte sie nicht daran erinnern, ich wusste doch, wie sehr sie darunter litt, mich verletzt zu haben.

„Sag!", forderte sie.

„Mir tut einfach Jacob leid, ich weiß, wie schwer es ist mit jemandem konkurrieren zu müssen, der eigentlich viel besser zu dem Menschen passt, den man so sehr liebt. Nessie und Nahuel sind beide Halbvampire, sie gehören einer Art an, wogegen Jacob eigentlich ihr natürlicher Feind ist. So war es auch bei uns damals. Und die Verbundenheit, die du damals mit Jacob empfunden hattest, hast auch du eine zeitlang mit Liebe verwechselt.", ich musste meinen Blick abwenden, die Erinnerung war zu schmerzhaft „ich weiß wie es ist, wenn man die Frau, die man liebt, in den Armen eines Anderen sieht. Und man kann nichts dagegen tun."

„Edward, mein geliebter Edward, du weißt, wie leid mir das tut. Ich war verwirrt damals, wusste nicht, was diese Gefühle für Jacob bedeuteten, doch ich wusste immer, dass du der Mann warst, den ich liebte, mit dem ich zusammen sein wollte. Das weißt du doch, oder? Die Verbindung mit Jacob hatte einen ganz anderen Ursprung und wie wir nun wissen, war dieser Ursprung Nessie. Er war schon immer dazu bestimmt unsere Tochter zu lieben und nicht mich. Genauso wie es mein Schicksal war dich zu lieben.", sie hielt nun mein Gesicht mit beiden Händen fest und zwang mich sie anzusehen.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", sagte ich „die Erinnerung tut nur manchmal weh."

Sie stellte sich langsam auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste meine beiden Wangen.

„Du weißt wie sehr ich dich liebe", ihre Lippen wanderten zu meiner Stirn und schlossen sich in einem zärtlichen Kuss. Ich schloss die Augen.

„Ich habe dich vom ersten Moment an geliebt", sie küsste meine Augenlider.

„Und ich werde dich immer lieben, solange wir auf dieser Welt sein werden und darüber hinaus", ich spürte ihren süßen Atem, als ihre Lippen meine umschlossen und wir in einem zärtlichen Kuss verschmolzen. Ihre Hände glitten in meinen Nacken und sie krallte sich in meine Haare. Ich zog vorsichtig ihren Kopf nach hinten und strich mit meinen Lippen ihren Hals hinunter. Ein Stöhnen entfuhr ihrer Kehle. Sie drückte ihren Körper fester an meinen. Zärtlich strich ich mit meiner Zunge über ihr Schlüsselbein und zog sie dann sanft auf die Wiese. Ich legte mich auf sie, ohne von ihrer Haut abzulassen. Mit ihren Beinen umschlang sie meine Taille, um mich noch fester an sich zu drücken. Ihre Lippen suchten meinen Mund, als sie ihn fand küsste sie mich leidenschaftlich, während sie unter meinem Shirt meinen Rücken entlangfuhr. Auch ich wollte sie näher spüren und fuhr mit den Händen unter ihr Oberteil. Ich schob es nach oben, öffnete ihren BH und umschloss mit meinen Händen ihre Brüste. Noch immer küssten wir uns, doch ich ließ von ihren Lippen ab und wanderte hinunter zu ihrem Oberkörper. Bella bäumte sich auf, als meine Lippen ihre Brüste küssten. Sie riss an meiner Hose, konnte es nicht mehr erwarten. Ich musste lachen, sie war immer so stürmisch, doch ich hatte nicht viel Lust ohne Hose nach Hause zurückzukehren, ich konnte mir Emmets Sprüche schon vorstellen, daher half ich ihr und machte sie selbst auf. Sie strich die Hose hinunter und drehte mich mit einem Schwung auf den Rücken. Als sie auf mir saß lächelte sie verführerisch zu mir hinunter und zog sich dann langsam das Shirt aus. Sie war so sexy und wusste es nicht einmal.

Wir liebten uns lange und ausgiebig. Stunden waren mittlerweile vergangen, doch wir lagen noch immer eng umschlungen auf der Wiese.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", flüsterte Bella „alles wird gut und Nessie wird das schon machen. Sie ist schließlich deine Tochter."

„Vielleicht solltest du trotzdem einmal mit ihr über Jacob sprechen. Sie ist total durcheinander und versteht nicht, was in ihr vorgeht und warum sich ihre Gefühle plötzlich ändern. Du kannst das besser als ich und sie ist eh genervt, weil sie nichts vor mir verheimlichen kann."

„Ja, das werde ich machen."

Plötzlich musste sie schmunzeln.

„Was ist so lustig?" fragte ich sie.

„Ich musste nur gerade daran denken, wie sehr du unter Jacobs Träumen leidest. Wie sehr wirst du dann erst leiden, wenn es sich dabei nicht mehr nur um Träume handelt?", jetzt lachte sie laut auf.

„Ha ha, sehr witzig. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie schlimm das für mich ist."

Verdammt, auf mich würden harte Zeiten zukommen. Welcher Vater hat schon Lust die Gedanken seiner Teenager Tochter und ihrem Freund zu hören, die gerade ihre Liebe füreinander entdeckten.

„Na, dann aber lieber Jacob als Schwiegersohn und nicht Nahuel.", sagte sie nun nachdenklicher.

„Das würde dich glücklich machen, oder?" fragte ich sie.

„Oh ja, dann wäre alles perfekt, dann hätte Jacob auch endlich sein Glück gefunden und ich weiß einfach, dass es keinen Mann gibt, der unsere Nessie mehr lieben könnte als er.", sie beugte sich zu mir und küsste mich.

Nachdem wir uns endlich voneinander lösen konnten, machten wir uns auf den Heimweg. Schon von Weitem spürten wir das Treiben im Haus. Und ich musste nicht einmal die Gedanken der Anderen lesen, um zu wissen, dass unser Besuch bereits angereist war. Wir stiegen die Treppen zur Veranda hinauf und blickten uns noch einmal tief in die Augen.

„Ruf lieber kurz bei Nessie in der Schule an und warn sie vor", hörte ich Bellas Stimme in meinem Kopf. Sie hatte ihr Schild zurückweichen lassen. Ich nickte zur Antwort, dann öffneten wir die Tür.

_Kapitel 5_

_Nessie_

Wir saßen in der Pause draußen und nicht in der Cafeteria, wie immer, wenn die Sonne schien. Claire und die Anderen unterhielten sich über das kommende Wochenende an dem eine große Party bei Ben stattfinden sollte. Alle waren ganz aufgeregt. Ich tat so, als ob ich zuhörte, war jedoch mit meinen Gedanken woanders.

Seit meinem ersten Schultag war ich mit Claire befreundet. Sie war die einzige wirkliche Freundin, die ich hatte. Und auch wenn sie natürlich nicht alles über mich wissen durfte und ich viel vor ihr verheimlichen musste, war sie der einzige MENSCH, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, dem ich mich anvertraute. Ich war zwar recht beliebt bei meinen Mitschülern, doch ich hatte Probleme mich Anderen gegenüber zu öffnen. Schüchtern war wohl die richtige Bezeichnung. Mein Dad meinte, dass ich diese Eigenschaft von meiner Mutter geerbt hätte. Ich war darüber nicht sehr dankbar, ständig wurde ich rot, wenn ich angesprochen wurde, was mir ziemlich unangenehm war. Aber ich vermisste es auch nicht wirklich viele Freunde zu haben, denn schließlich hatte ich Jacob und mehr brauchte ich nicht. Mit ihm war immer alles einfacher gewesen. Durch ihn haben wir an der Schule überhaupt Anschluss zu Anderen gefunden. Ich allein hätte das wohl nicht hinbekommen. Doch er hatte so ein freundliches und offenes Wesen und daher war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er sehr schnell Freunde fand. Für ihn war die Tatsache das wir „anders" waren kein Grund kein normales Leben führen zu können. Und so versuchte er mir dieses halbwegs normale Leben zu ermöglichen, so gut es ging zumindest. Zu unseren Jagdausflügen konnten wir unsere Freunde wohl kaum mitnehmen.

Meine Gedanken schweiften, wie schon so oft an diesem Vormittag, zurück zum Parkplatz, als wir uns voneinander verabschiedet hatten. Wenn Claire nicht aufgetaucht war, hätte ich ihn geküsst, so viel stand fest. Aber was hatte mich überhaupt dazu getrieben? Ich verstand mich selbst nicht mehr und vor allem verstand ich nicht, wieso ich auf einmal so extrem auf ihn reagierte. Ich war wirklich völlig verwirrt. Unklar war auch, wie er auf einen Kuss von mir reagiert hätte.

Mein Eindruck schwankte von einem Extrem ins Andere und das innerhalb von Sekunden. In einem Moment war ich mir sicher, dass auch er diesen Kuss wollte. Die Art wie er mich berührt, wie er meinen Körper an sich gedrückt und wie er seine Lippen auf meine Haut gelegt hatte… Im nächsten Moment jedoch war ich mir sicher, dass ich mir all das nur eingebildet hatte. Ich musste die Tatsachen sehen und Tatsache war, dass ich für Jacob wahrscheinlich nichts Anderes war als eine Freundin. Ich wusste, dass er mich liebt, daran zweifelte ich nicht, aber er liebte mich eher so, wie eine Schwester. Warum sollte sich das auch geändert haben? Eine Panikwelle überkam mich. Oh nein, ich hätte fast einen Jungen geküsst, der in mir seine kleine Schwester sah!!! Die Frage, wie er auf meinen Kuss reagiert hätte, stellte sich dann wohl nicht mehr. Wahrscheinlich hätte er mich sanft aber bestimmt von sich geschoben und mir erklärt, dass er mich liebt, aber halt nur die Schwester in mir sieht. Bestimmt hätte er so reagiert, lieb und nett, wie er nun einmal war und bemüht mich nicht zu verletzen. Und dann hätte er sich von mir distanziert. Womöglich sogar mit meinen Eltern über den Vorfall im Auto gesprochen. Bei dem Gedanken stieg mir die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Wahrscheinlich hätte mich dann die ganze Familie belächelt. „Die kleine Nessie, wie süß, hat versucht Jacob zu küssen." Ich konnte es förmlich hören, wie sie sich darüber unterhielten. Dieser Kuss hätte alles verändert und nichts wäre mehr wie vorher.

Das durfte ich nicht zulassen. Ich durfte mich nicht so blamieren. Wenn er zurückkam, musste ich so tun, als wenn alles normal wäre, als wenn es diesen Moment im Auto nie gegeben hätte. Vielleicht wäre dann zwischen uns alles wieder wie vorher. Wenn das für mich überhaupt möglich war, denn ihm so nah zu sein und mein Verlangen zu spüren, hatte etwas in mir ausgelöst und ich wusste nicht, ob ich das einfach wieder unterdrücken konnte.

Die Erinnerung an seine Berührungen löste einen Schauer in mir aus. Ich spürte noch immer seine Hände, seine Lippen und seinen Atem auf meiner Haut. Gänsehaut bildete sich auf meinen Armen. Alles in mir kribbelte. Ich schüttelte unauffällig meinen Kopf, um wieder einen halbwegs klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Ich musste mich konzentrieren und die Situation richtig einschätzen.

Das Klingeln meines Handys riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Jacob! Rief er an, um mir zu sagen, dass er gut angekommen war. Hastig zerrte ich das Telefon aus meiner Tasche, meine Hände zitterten. Claire beobachtete mich verwundert. Ich schaute nicht aufs Display, sondern ging einfach dran.

„Hallo?", ich bemühte mich meine Stimme normal klingen zu lassen.

„Nessie, ich bins Dad.", hörte ich die Stimme meines Vaters am anderen Ende. Eine Welle der Enttäuschung überkam mich.

„Ach, du bist es", ich hoffte nicht zu enttäuscht zu klingen.

„Hat Jacob sich noch nicht gemeldet?", wie immer durchschaute er mich, auch wenn ich bemüht war nicht an ihn zu denken. Ich wusste nicht wirklich, ob die Kraft meines Vaters auch durchs Telefon wirkte, darüber hatte ich mir noch nie Gedanken gemacht, aber ich wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen.

„Nein, bisher noch nicht."

„Keine Sorge, er ist wahrscheinlich noch nicht da. Oder er begrüßt erstmal alle in Ruhe. Er meldet sich bestimmt bald bei dir.", versuchte er mich zu beruhigen.

Ich nickte nur, auch wenn er das nicht sehen konnte.

„Nessie, ich muss dir etwas sagen. Erinnerst du dich noch an Nahuel?", fragte er mich.

Nahuel? Klar erinnerte ich mich an ihn, er war auch ein Halbvampir, wie ich und hatte mir damals mit seinem Auftauchen mehr oder weniger das Leben gerettet. Seitdem hatte ich ihn aber nicht mehr gesehen. Warum fing mein Vater gerade jetzt von ihm an?

„Nahuel? Klar erinner ich mich an ihn. Was ist mit ihm?"

„Äh", mein Vater stockte „er ist hier. Gerade angekommen und bleibt für eine Weile."

„Ok. Und deshalb rufst du mich an?", fragte ich verwundert.

„Ja, ich dachte, ich sag dir vorher Bescheid. Nur damit du dich nicht wunderst, wenn du nach Hause kommst."

„Ist gut. Dann wunder ich mich nicht.", ich lächelte.

„Gut, dann sehen wir uns später, ja?"

„Alles klar, D…", jetzt stockte ich „Edward." Verdammt, immer diese Geheimnistuerei. Offiziell war ich eine der Adoptivtöchter der Cullens, aber Edwards Cousine. Wir mussten das sagen, da die Ähnlichkeit zwischen uns doch ziemlich offensichtlich war. Für alle anderen wäre es wohl auch ziemlich verwunderlich, wenn ich meinen gleichaltrigen Cousin plötzlich „Dad" nannte. Jacob gab sich als Sohn eines engen Freundes der Familie aus, der bei uns lebte, da der Vater verstorben war. Ziemlich makaber, aber was tut man nicht alles, um unangenehmen Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Ich hörte meinen Vater am anderen Ende der Leitung lachen.

„Alles klar, mein Schatz. Dann bis später.", sagte er.

„Ja, bis später." Ich legte auf und starrte einen Moment auf das Handy. Warum rief er denn nur nicht an. Eigentlich müsste er längst da sein. Ich kannte doch seinen Fahrstil.

„Alles ok mit dir?", Claire hatte sich zu mir hinübergebeugt.

„Ja, klar, das war nur Edward. Er wollte mir Bescheid sagen, dass wir Besuch von einem Freund der Familie haben. Nichts Besonderes.", antwortete ich.

„Nichts Besonderes. Du bist gut, wie ich eure Familie kenne, sieht auch dieser Freund wieder fantastisch aus. Weißt du eigentlich wie oft ich dich beneide, dass du mit so einem Haufen gutaussehender Jungs unter einem Dach schläfst? Ich könnte mich an deiner Stelle gar nicht entscheiden. Du stellst ihn mir aber vor, oder? Bring ihn doch am Wochenende mit zu der Party von Ben."

„Mal sehen. Ich kenn ihn gar nicht richtig. Vielleicht ist er ja auch doof, oder so."

„Wenn er so gut aussieht, wie ich denke, kann er ruhig doof sein", sie lachte.

Ich konnte nicht antworten, denn wieder klingelte mein Handy. Ich starrte auf das Display. Jacob! Er war es. Ok, ich musste ganz normal sein. Ich atmete einmal kurz durch, dann ging ich dran.

„Hi Jacob", meine Stimme klang extrem cool.

„Hey Ness, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich angekommen bin. Allen geht es gut und ich soll dich lieb grüßen."

„Danke."

Pause. Verdammt, ich musste irgendwas völlig normales sagen. Bloß keine Pausen.

„Und was machst du jetzt?", fragte ich daher. Gut, das war normal und völlig unbedeutend.

Er stockte kurz.

„Wir wollen gleich eine Runde durch den Wald drehen. Du weißt schon, mal wieder alle zusammen und so."

„Ja, ich weiß. Du freust dich bestimmt drauf."

„Ja, klar, haben wir ja lange nicht gemacht."

Wieder eine Pause. Mist, das Telefonat war bei Weitem nicht so unbefangen, wie ich es mir erhofft hatte.

„Und was machst du heute?", fragte er mich.

„Ich, äh, nichts Besonderes. Ach so, Edward hat gerade angerufen und mir erzählt, dass Nahuel zu Besuch ist. Wahrscheinlich werde ich daher wohl was mit ihm machen." Sehr gute Antwort. Ich war stolz auf mich. Völlig normal und so als ob nichts Besonderes vorgefallen wäre.

Doch ich hörte, wie Jacob scharf die Luft einzog. Ein kurzes Zischen ertönte, dann hielt er die Luft an.

„Jacob? Alles ok?", fragte ich verwundert. Was war los mit ihm?

Es kam keine Antwort.

„Jacob?", fragte ich daher noch mal.

„Äh ja, ich bin hier. Alles ok. Ich war gerade nur abgelenkt.", seine Stimme klang irgendwie merkwürdig gepresst.

„Ach so."

„Du Nessie, ich muss auflegen. Die Anderen warten schon und langsam werden sie ungeduldig und ich möchte es mir nicht mit einem Haufen Wölfe verscherzen.", platzte er plötzlich heraus.

Warum wollte er denn schon auflegen? War es ihm doch unangenehm mit mir zu sprechen?

„Ok", ich versucht meiner Stimme nichts von der Enttäuschung anmerken zu lassen, die wie eine Welle über mir einschlug.

„Wir können ja später noch mal telefonieren."

„Ja, machen wir. Dann viel Spaß."

Pause. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl das er etwas sagen wollte.

„Nessie?", fragte er leise.

„Ja?"

Pause.

„Ach nichts. Pass auf dich auf."

„Mach ich."

„Gut, dann bis später.", er hatte aufgelegt, bevor ich mich verabschieden konnte.

Wieder starrte ich auf mein Handy.

Plötzlich riss Claire an meinem Arm und zog mich Richtung Gebäude.

„So, du kommst jetzt mit."

„Was? Warum denn? Was ist denn los?", fragte ich sie verwundert.

„Keine Widerrede.", sie stieß die Tür zur Damentoilette auf und zog mich hinein. Demonstrativ bäumte sie sich vor mir auf.

„So und jetzt erzählst du mir, was hier gerade eigentlich abgeht."

„Ich weiß gar nicht wovon du redest. Was soll hier abgehen?", ich war so eine schlechte Lügnerin.

„Renesmee Cullen, wag es nicht mir was vorzumachen. Meinst du ich hätte nicht gemerkt, was da heute im Auto zwischen Jacob und dir für eine Stimmung herrschte. Und dann dein enttäuschter Gesichtsausdruck als Edward angerufen hat. Du hast gehofft, es wäre Jacob, oder?"

Entsetzt starrte ich sie an. Und dann spürte ich einen unbeschreiblichen Drang mir alles von der Seele zu reden. Endlich konnte ich es jemandem erzählen, denn das musste ich. Ich wollte wissen, was mit mir los war, warum plötzlich alles so kompliziert war, was früher das Normalste von der Welt war.

„Ich weiß es doch auch nicht, Claire", begann ich „ich hab keine Ahnung was mit mir los ist. Aber in letzter Zeit kann ich in Jacobs Nähe einfach nicht normal sein. Andauernd starre ich ihn an. Zucke zusammen, wenn er mich berührt, nur um danach in meinem ganzen Körper eine Explosion von Gefühlen zu spüren. Bis heute hatte ich mich aber irgendwie im Griff. Jacob ist mein Freund, mein bester Freund. Aber heute ist es irgendwie eskaliert. Wahrscheinlich weil ich so traurig war, das er für ein paar Tage verschwindet. Ich wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen und daher hab ich mich beim Abschied regelrecht an ihn gekrallt. Und fast…fast hätte ich ihn einfach geküsst. Claire, ich weiß auch nicht, was mich da geritten hat, ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Aber ich wollte es in dem Moment so sehr. Wie peinlich.", die Worte waren nur so aus mir herausgesprudelt. Trotz der verfahrenen Situation fühlte ich ein Gefühl der Erleichterung, dass ich mich endlich jemandem anvertrauen konnte. Und ich wusste, dass ich Claire vertrauen konnte. Sie würde niemandem und vor allem nicht Jacob etwas davon erzählen. Vorsichtig blickte ich in ihre Augen. Ich erwartete, dass sie irgendwie entsetzt von meinem Geständnis war, doch sie lächelte nur.

„Na endlich", sagte sie nur.

„Wie na endlich?", ich verstand gar nichts mehr.

„Nessie, du liebst Jacob. Das wusste ich schon so lange, ich hab mich nur gefragt, wann es dir endlich klar wird."

„_Du liebst Jacob!", _ihre Worte hallten in meinem Kopf nach, immer und immer wieder. Und plötzlich fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Ich liebte Jacob! Nicht wie einen Bruder, nicht wie einen Freund, nein, ich liebte ihn so, wie eine Frau einen Mann liebt. Bei dieser Erkenntnis wurden meine Knie ganz weich.

Claire lachte laut los.

„Du solltest dich sehen. Du bist noch blasser, als du es eh schon bist. Tja, die Wahrheit trifft einen eben manchmal wie ein Schlag."

„Ich liebe Jacob.", flüsterte ich und als ich es laut aussprach wusste ich, dass es stimmte. Ich spürte es bis in die letzte Pore meines Körpers.

„Was mach ich denn jetzt nur?", meine Stimme klang regelrecht verzweifelt.

„Wie? Was sollst du schon machen? Angriff, sag ich da nur."

„Angriff? Das hab ich heute schon versucht und es war keine gute Taktik. Ich muss eher versuchen den Angriff wieder rückgängig zu machen.", überlegte ich laut.

„Warum zum Teufel das denn?", fragte mich Claire völlig perplex.

„Warum wohl? Weil Jacob mich nicht liebt, ich finde das ist ein ziemlich guter Grund."

„Und was lässt dich annehmen, dass er dich nicht liebt?"

„Claire, ich bin für ihn wie eine..."; mir fiel es schwer das Wort auszusprechen „Schwester! Mehr nicht. Nur eine Schwester.", ich senkte traurig den Blick.

„Also, langsam werd ich wirklich wütend. Bist du blind?", energisch drehte sie mich um, so dass ich mich im Spiegel über dem Waschbecken sehen konnte „Sieh dich bitte einmal richtig an, Nessie. Du bist wunderschön, so ziemlich das schönste Mädchen das ich je gesehen habe. Jeder in der Schule würde sich sämtliche Beine und Arme ausreißen, wenn er nur einmal mit dir reden dürfte, wenn du ihn nur einmal anlächeln würdest."

„Ach Quatsch, du übertreibst mal wieder total", beschämt versuchte ich mich vom Spiegel abzuwenden, doch Claire hielt mich fest.

„Nein Nessie, ich übertreibe nicht, eher im Gegenteil. Du BIST wunderschön, auch wenn du das nicht sehen willst, Jacob sieht es und da bin ich mir sicher. Glaub mir, du bist für ihn alles andere als seine kleine Schwester."

„Und woher willst du das bitte wissen?", fragte ich sie herausfordernd.

„Weil ich Augen im Kopf habe. Weil ich sehe, wie er dich ansieht, wenn du nicht darauf achtest. Weil ich sehe, wie er jede Chance nutzt, dich auch nur kurz zu berühren. Weil ich sehe, wie er absolut jedes andere Mädchen dieser Schule ignoriert, obwohl es einige bei ihm probiert haben. Er hat jede Einzelne von ihnen eiskalt abblitzen lassen. Glaub mir, ich fand ihn auch sofort toll, vom ersten Moment an, doch dann habe ich gesehen, wie er dich ansieht und mir war alles klar. Bei ihm hat keine eine Chance. Nessie, du bist wohl die Einzige, die das nicht sieht."

Konnte das sein? Hatte Claire vielleicht Recht?

Und was meinte sie damit das andere Mädchen es bei ihm probiert hatten? Ein Stich durchfuhr mich.

„Gut, aber wie soll ich mich jetzt verhalten? Ich hab doch absolut keine Ahnung von so was. Und wir wissen schließlich nicht hundertprozentig, dass er wirklich… na sagen wir mal… ein gesteigertes Interesse an mir hat. Ich brauche einen Plan, Claire, denn ich glaube, dass ich kurz davor stehe durchzudrehen."

„Wir warten erstmal ab, wie er sich verhält, wenn er wieder da ist. Du bist völlig normal. Und dann wirst du ihn verführen. Er wird gar nicht anders können, als dir zu verfallen.", sie lächelte verschwörerisch. Ich hielt nicht fiel von ihrem Plan. Schon am „normal" sein würde ich wohl scheitern, vom Verführen mal ganz abgesehen.

Die Schulglocke ertönte.

„Keine Sorge Nessie, wir kriegen das hin.", sagte Claire und schlug mir aufmunternd auf die Schultern.

„Wenn du meinst. Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher.", gab ich zurück.

„Doch, doch, du wirst schon sehen.", wehrte sie ab. Dann gingen wir hinaus auf den Flur.

„Wir sehen uns nach der Schule am Auto, ich fahr dich nach Hause, ok?", fragte sie mich, drückte mich kurz und war verschwunden bevor ich antworten konnte.

Ich stand immer noch wie angewurzelt da, während die restlichen Schüler an mir vorüber strömten, und nur ein Satz ertönte in meinem Kopf:

„Ich liebe Jacob."


	2. Chapter 2

_Kapitel 6_

_Jacob_

Ich saß noch immer auf meinem Bett. Das Handy in der Hand. Nahuel! Verdammt! Die Frage, was er von ihr wollte, war wohl eher überflüssig. Ich wusste genau was er wollte. Sie! Er wollte Nessie. Das wusste ich bereits, als er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte und mir war immer klar, dass ich mich ihm irgendwann stellen musste, dass er irgendwann auftauchen würde. Aber musste das ausgerechnet jetzt sein, wo ich nicht da war? Ich hatte immer gehofft, dass Nessie und ich zusammen wären, dass sie mich liebt, wenn er auftauchen würde und nichts und vor allem niemand uns trennen könnte. Mit dem Gedanken hatte ich mich getröstet. Und jetzt war er da, bei ihr und ich war hier. Und wir waren nicht zusammen, sie liebte mich nicht und er hatte vollkommen freie Bahn. Ich spürte einen tiefen Stich in meinem Herzen, doch vor allem spürte ich eins: Angst!

Nessie war schon immer bezaubernd, auch als sie noch ein Kleinkind war. Sie hatte immer diese besondere Wirkung auf alle Wesen in ihrer Nähe, man konnte sich ihr nicht entziehen und wie von allein begann man sie zu lieben. So war es immer. Je älter sie wurde, verstärkte sich diese Wirkung nur noch. Vor allem Menschen reagierten wie verzaubert, wenn sie in ihrer Nähe waren. Alle Vampire hatten eins gemeinsam, das überirdisch gute Aussehen und die faszinierende Ausstrahlung, aber Nessie übertraf das noch. Manchmal glich sie eher einer Puppe, so schön war sie. Sie war perfekt und ich war nicht der Einzige, dem das bewusst war. Gingen wir zusammen eine Straße entlang, drehten sich die Menschen bewundernd nach ihr um. Die Männer fasziniert, die Frauen eher eifersüchtig. Bereits an unserem ersten High-School Tag war wohl die gesamte männliche Schülerschaft in sie verliebt. Sie buhlten um ihre Aufmerksamkeit, versuchten mit ihr ins Gespräch zu kommen oder ihr auch nur ein Lächeln abringen zu können. Nessie bekam davon nichts mit und das machte sie nur noch liebenswerter. Sie war sich in keiner Weise ihres Aussehens und ihrer Wirkung auf Männer bewusst.

Aber all diese Männer oder Jungs in der Schule sahen nur ihr Äußeres, wollten sie, weil sie so schön war. Keiner von ihnen kannte ihr Inneres, nur ich, und dieses Innere war mindestens genauso schön, wie ihr Äußeres. Ich liebte sie, weil sie für mich das vollkommenste Wesen auf der Welt war. Ich verspürte oft einen kleinen Stich der Eifersucht, wenn besonders attraktive Typen es bei Nessie versuchten, doch ihre Reaktion darauf, ihr absolutes Desinteresse, hatten mich immer hoffen lassen, dass ich der erste Mann wäre, für den sie wahre Gefühle entwickelt. Doch nun war Nahuel aufgetaucht und ich war wohl der Erste, der sich der Wirkung von männlichen Vampiren, oder halt Halbvampiren, auf Frauen bewusst war. Die Jungs an der Schule hatten nie Nessies Interesse geweckt, aber er würde es schaffen, da war ich mir ziemlich sicher. Die Beiden hatten einfach so viel gemeinsam und das verband sie. Selbst innerhalb der Cullen Familie war Nessie einzigartig und anders, als die Anderen. In Nahuel würde sie jemanden finden, der genauso war wie sie, der sie verstand und ihr Denken und Handeln nachempfinden konnte. Sie waren völlig gleich und ich? Was hatte ich ihr zu bieten? Gar nichts.

Schon einmal hatte ich ein Mädchen, von dem ich geglaubt hatte es zu lieben, an einen Vampir verloren. Und auch wenn ich heute wusste, dass die Gefühle für Bella keine Liebe in dem Sinne waren, hat es mir doch das Herz herausgerissen. Der Schmerz, den ich damals empfunden hatte, war so stark gewesen, dass ich ihn selbst nach all den Jahren noch deutlich in meiner Erinnerung spürte. Was würde passieren, wenn ich nun Nessie, die Liebe meines gesamten Daseins, an ihn verlieren würde? Ich konnte es mir nicht einmal ausmalen. Mein Körper bebte. Die Vorstellung sie mit einem anderen Mann zu sehen, zu sehen, wie er sie berührte, sie küsste… In meinem Bauch krampfte sich alles zusammen. Ich wusste nicht genau, wie sich der Verlust von Nessie auf mich auswirken würde, ich wusste nur eins, ich würde es nicht überleben.

„Jake?", Seth stand im Türrahmen und sah mich ängstlich an.

„Jake, was ist mit dir?", seine Stimme war besorgt. Ich war unfähig auf seine Frage zu reagieren, unfähig überhaupt zu antworten. Eine Panikwelle durchfuhr mich und nahm den Besitz meines Körpers ein. Ich hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über mich. Ich spürte nur noch die Wut und die Angst, die mich überkam. Mein ganzer Körper zitterte, ich kam nicht dagegen an, konnte es nicht verhindern, es wurde immer stärker. Ich sprang auf, stieß Seth unsanft aus dem Weg und rannte aus dem Haus, an den Anderen vorbei, in den Wald. Kaum hatte ich die erste Baumreihe erreicht, verwandelte ich mich. Es fühlte sich wie eine Befreiung an, mein Körper hatte danach geschrien. Es war, als wenn mein Körper den Schmerz als Mensch nicht länger ertragen konnte und daher die Verwandlung in den Wolf einforderte. Ich rannte immer weiter, wurde immer schneller. Hinter mir hörte ich die Gedanken der Anderen. Auch sie hatten sich verwandelt und waren mir gefolgt. Ich spürte ihre Verwunderung und ihre Sorge um mich. Sie versuchten mich einzuholen, doch ich war schneller. Die Angst schien mir ungeahnte Kräfte zu verleihen. Noch immer hatte ich nicht wirklich die Kontrolle über mich. Also rannte ich immer weiter und die Anderen folgten mir. Sie würden mir überallhin folgen, dass wusste ich und darauf baute ich in diesem Moment. Aber zuerst, zuerst musste ich alleine sein.

Nach einer Weile spürte ich, wie die Kräfte nachließen. Mein Körper wurde langsam wieder ruhiger. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange ich so gerannt war, aber es muss ziemlich lange gewesen sein, denn die Sonne ging fast unter. Ich verlangsamte meinen Schritt und blieb stehen. Ich befand mich auf einer kleinen Lichtung und konnte hören, wie die Anderen näher kamen. Leah war die Erste, die ich sah. Schwer atmend blieb sie vor mir stehen, ich konnte die Erleichterung in ihrem Blick sehen. Die Anderen trafen kurz danach ein. Auch sie atmeten schwer. Ich hatte ihnen wohl einiges abverlangt.

„Ich sollte dir wohl dankbar sein, dass du endlich Mitleid mit uns hattest und stehen geblieben bist. Lange hätte ich wohl nicht mehr ausgehalten", hörte ich Leahs Stimme in meinem Kopf.

„Was war mit dir, Jacob? Deine Gedanken waren so wirr, wir konnten keine Erklärung für dein Verhalten erkennen!", diesmal war es Sam.

Das Rudel hatte sich hingesetzt und blickte mich voller Erwartung an.

Auch ich setzte mich.

„Nahuel ist aufgetaucht, er will Nessie und ich bin nicht da.", ich fand das brachte es ziemlich gut auf den Punkt.

Die Anderen schwiegen kurz.

„Jacob, ich kann deine Besorgnis verstehen, aber ich denke es ist völlig unbegründet. Nessie und dich verbindet so viel, all die gemeinsamen Jahre, was soll er da schon in den paar Tagen ausrichten? Was kann er ihr schon in so kurzer Zeit bieten, was ihre Gefühle für dich ändern könnte?", Seth klang ziemlich überzeugt.

„Na zum Beispiel ein unschlagbares Aussehen, wie alle diese Blutsauger!", dachte Leah abwertend. Wieder wurde mir bewusst, dass wir Beide uns sehr ähnelten. Und auch jetzt war sie es, die meine Ängste wohl am Besten nachvollziehen konnte.

„Leah! Falsche Taktik!", Seth versuchte sie zu zügeln.

„Was denn, es ist doch die Wahrheit. Und er ist nun mal ein Blutsauger, ein halber, genau wie sie. Wahrscheinlich wird er es mit der „Wir-sind-uns-ja-so-ähnlich-und-ich-bin-der-Einzige-der-dich-wirklich-versteht-Methode" bei ihr probieren. Männer, sind doch alle gleich!", sagte sie abwertend.

Wieder krampfte sich mein Bauch zusammen, die Wut kam wieder hoch. Erschrocken blickten alle zu mir.

„Nicht Jacob, beruhig dich bloß wieder, ich kann beim besten Willen nicht mehr rennen.", erwiderte Seth schnell auf meine körperliche Reaktion. Ich versuchte langsam ein und aus zu atmen und mich wieder zu beruhigen.

„Leah hat Recht.", dachte ich „er wird alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um Nessie von sich zu überzeugen und ihre Verbindung zu stärken. Und ich bin hier und kann nichts dagegen tun."

Und das auch noch nach dieser peinlichen Situation im Auto. Ich hatte Nahuel es richtig schön einfach gemacht. Warum hatte ich nur versucht sie zu küssen?

„WAS?", schrie Leah mich in Gedanken regelrecht an „Du hast versucht sie zu küssen?"

Scheisse, daran wollte ich mit Absicht nicht denken.

„Zu spät! Und jetzt erzähl, wie kam es dazu und wie hat Nessie reagiert? Na, endlich hast du mal den Ersten Schritt gemacht, wurde ja auch Zeit.", sprudelte es aus Leah heraus.

Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, ich erzählte ihnen alles. Unsere Verabschiedung, die Umarmung, dass ich mich nicht lösen konnte und auch von dem kurzen Moment, in dem ich geglaubt hatte, dass sie es auch will.

„Warum solltest du dich da getäuscht haben? Natürlich wollte sie es auch", wieder klang Seth völlig überzeugt. Er hatte nie daran gezweifelt, dass auch Nessie irgendwann ihre Gefühle für mich entdecken würde.

„Noch ein Grund mehr sich keine Sorgen wegen Nahuel zu machen", beendete er seine Überlegung. Mich überzeugte er damit nicht.

„Jacob, wir kennen dich alle gut genug und wir wissen, wie tief deine Gefühle für Nessie sind. Es hat daher überhaupt keinen Sinn hier zu bleiben. Du wirst dich eh nicht beruhigen, solange du hier bist. Und auf noch so nen Wutausbruch kann ich ehrlich gesagt gut verzichten.", Leah zwinkerte mir zu „Daher solltest du zu ihr fahren."

„Aber ich kann euch doch nicht schon wieder alleine lassen. Ich bin doch gerade erst gekommen und eh schon viel zu lange nicht hier gewesen. Und wie soll ich ihr erklären, dass ich so schnell wieder zurück gekommen bin?"

„Wie wäre es mit der Wahrheit?", fragte mich Seth.

„Ausgeschlossen! Damit sie mich für völlig bescheuert hält?", antwortete ich knapp.

„Ich denke eine Ausrede, die du angebracht findest, wird sich schnell finden lassen. Wichtig ist doch nur, dass du fährst, Jacob. Nessie ist dein Leben und wir alle wissen und verstehen das. Wir wissen alle, wie hart für dich auch nur die paar Tage sind, die du jedes Mal von ihr getrennt bist, wenn du zu uns kommst und wir alle sind dir sehr dankbar, dass du diesen Schmerz trotzdem immer wieder für uns auf dich nimmst. Aber im Moment gehörst du mehr denn je an ihre Seite. Gerade jetzt solltest du einmal nur an dich denken und tun was für dich das Beste ist. Glaub mir, wir verstehen das alle.", Sam Stimme klang ruhig und sanft in meinem Kopf und ich wusste, dass seine Worte von Herzen kamen.

„Gut, dann werde ich fahren", sagte ich nach einer Weile, sah jedoch dabei auf den Boden.

„Das ist der Plan und dank dir haben wir ja einen weiten Rückweg und dadurch genug Zeit, um uns gemeinsam eine plausible Erklärung für deine schnelle Rückkehr zu Nessie zu machen", Leah war aufgestanden und stieß mich aufmunternd an.

„Alles wird gut, Jacob. Welcher Vampir hat schon ne Chance gegen dich heißen Wolf", scherzte Seth und es war das erste Mal, seit ich Nessie verlassen hatte, dass ich lächeln musste.

Wir machten uns gemeinsam auf den Heimweg, gingen aber nur langsam. Tatsächlich waren alle sehr bemüht eine Ausrede für Nessie zu finden und diskutierten lange darüber. Ich hörte nur zu. Seit ich den Entschluss gefasst hatte nach Hause zurückzukehren, ging es mir besser. Auch wenn die Angst nicht vollkommen verschwunden war, so fühlte ich mich zumindest nicht mehr ganz so hilflos.

Da das Rudel mich verabschieden wollte, gingen wir alle gemeinsam in meine Richtung. Sam, der etwas vor uns ging, blieb plötzlich stehen. Er stockte.

„Vampire!", dachte er nur. Sofort stellten wir uns alle ein paar Meter voneinander entfernt auf und versuchten all unsere Sinne auf den vernommenen Vampir-Duft zu konzentrieren. Als Leitwolf stand ich in der Mitte. Leah hatte sich sofort auf meiner rechten Seite aufgestellt und Sam auf meiner Linken.

„Die Fährte ist noch frisch, aber hier sind sie nicht mehr", sagte Leah.

„Sie führt zu meinem Haus!", ein Knurren kam aus meiner Kehle.

„Billy!", schoss es uns allen gleichzeitig durch den Kopf und wir rannten los.

Nur einen kurzen Moment später erreichten wir unser Haus. Das Licht brannte, die Tür war geschlossen. Alles wirkte normal. Die Vampire waren hier gewesen, die Fährte war stark. Wir waren gerade vor der Veranda angekommen, als die Tür aufging. Sofort nahmen wir die Angriffshaltung ein, fletschten die Zähne.

Zunächst konnten wir nichts sehen, doch dann sahen wir Billy, er rollte in seinem Rollstuhl nach draußen.

„Na, habt ihr meinen Jungen wieder eingeholt? Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht", er schmunzelte, doch als er unsere Haltung sah, wurde er sofort ernst.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er.

Ich gab Leah den Auftrag sich zu verwandeln und Billy im Haus die Vorkommnisse zu erklären. Ich selbst verfolgte mit den Anderen die Spur, die die Vampire hinterlassen hatten. Es mussten vier oder fünf gewesen sein. Sie hatten mehrfach das Haus umrundet und waren dann in Richtung Wald abgehauen und hatten die Grenze von La Push wieder überschritten. Während die Anderen die Grenze überwachten, lief ich zurück zum Haus. Im Schuppen lagen immer ein paar Anziehsachen für mich, für den Notfall. Ich schnappte sie mir, verwandelte mich und zog sie an.

Leah saß mit Billy im Wohnzimmer. Sie hatte sich Klamotten von mir genommen, da ihre ja durch die plötzliche Verwandlung zerrissen waren. Nun sah sie mich in ihrem viel zu großen Pullover und der umgekrempelten Jeans an.

„Und? Habt ihr was entdeckt?", fragte Billy.

„Sie sind abgehauen. Es waren mehrere und sie haben offensichtlich unser Haus beobachtet. Hast du wirklich nichts mitbekommen?", sagte ich.

„Nein, gar nichts.", antwortete Billy.

„Was zum Teufel wollten die gerade hier?", fragte Leah.

„Keine Ahnung, aber offensichtlich war es kein zufälliger Besuch. Irgendwas geht hier vor und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie mich wollten.", gab ich zurück.

„Das denke ich auch", Sam stand im Türrahmen.

„Unter diesen Umständen kann ich nicht gehen.", wandte ich mich an ihn.

„Das brauchst du nicht, wenn sie dich wollten, ist es eh am Besten, wenn du gar nicht hier bist und um Billy kümmern wir uns. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen."

„Ich lasse Billy hier auf keinen Fall alleine. Ich werde bleiben, bis wir das Problem gelöst haben. Erst wenn hier alles wieder in Ordnung ist, werde ich fahren. Keine Diskussion. Und jetzt entschuldigt mich, ich muss telefonieren.", ich ging in mein Zimmer und nahm das Telefon. Es lag noch immer auf dem Bett. Ich überlegte kurz, ob ich Nessie anrufen sollte, doch dann entschied ich mich um und wählte Edwards Nummer.

Es klingelte nur einmal, dann nahm er bereits ab.

„Hey Jacob, alles ok bei dir? Wie geht es den Anderen?", er klang erfreut mich zu hören.

„Edward, wo bist du gerade?", fragte ich ihn.

„Ich bin mit Bella im Wald. Warum? Jacob was ist los?", er hatte natürlich sofort gespürt das etwas nicht stimmte.

Ich berichtete ihm von dem Vorfall mit den Vampiren.

Nachdem ich alles gesagt hatte, hörte ich Bella zischen. Dank ihres Gehörs war ein Lautsprecher überflüssig.

„Jacob, die wollen dich.", sagte sie besorgt.

„Davon gehen wir auch aus, wir wissen nur nicht warum.", antwortete ich „Hört zu, ich wollte eigentlich noch heute nach Hause kommen, aber das kann ich nun nicht. Ich kann Billy hier nicht alleine lassen."

„Also weißt du bereits von unserem Besuch?", es war Edward und er klang verständnisvoll. Auch er wusste nur zu gut, wie es war einen Nebenbuhler zu haben.

„Ja, ich weiß, dass er da ist. Und glaub mir, nicht bei ihr sein zu können, macht mich fertig, aber ich habe keine andere Wahl.", antwortete ich traurig.

„Jake, mach dir keine Sorgen. Sie liebt dich.", sagte Bella überzeugt. Wieder beruhigten mich diese Worte aus dem Mund eines Anderen nicht.

„Wenn ihr Hilfe braucht, sagt Bescheid. Wir kommen sofort.", sagte Edward.

Für ihn waren ich und das Rudel ein Teil seiner Familie geworden und ich wusste, dass er sofort bereit sein würde für uns zu kämpfen. Er liebte uns. Und zum zweiten Mal musste ich leicht lächeln.

„Das werde ich. Macht euch keine Sorgen. Wir kriegen das hin und dann komm ich sofort nach Hause.", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen. Wirklich sicher war ich mir jedoch nicht.

„Halt mich immer auf dem Laufenden, ok?", fragte er.

„Ja.", ich machte eine Pause.

„Und bitte, sagt Nessie nichts davon. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie sich unbegründet Sorgen macht.", bat ich Beide.

„Jacob, ich fänd es besser, wenn sie die Wahrheit kennt, aber wenn das dein Wunsch ist, werden wir uns daran halten.", antwortete Bella.

„Ja, das ist mein Wunsch. Und Edward?", ich machte eine Pause.

„Jacob, wir passen auf sie auf.", sagte er. Er wusste genau, um was ich ihn bitten wollte.

„Danke", sagte ich nur.

Nachdem wir uns verabschiedet und aufgelegt hatten, saß ich noch einen kurzen Moment auf dem Bett und dachte an Nessie. Sollte ich sie anrufen? Aber was sollte ich ihr sagen?

Dann stand ich auf und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, um die Einteilung der Wachen für diese Nacht festzulegen.


	3. Chapter 3

_Kapitel 7_

_Nessie_

Ich hatte es irgendwie geschafft den Schultag hinter mich zu bringen und war froh nun bald zu Hause zu sein. Ich hatte donnerstags immer noch einen Sportkurs am späten Nachmittag und daher war es mittlerweile schon Abend. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen. Während der Fahrt dachte ich darüber nach, was mich zu Hause erwartete. Mir war zwar eher nach Ruhe, Zeit für mich und zum Nachdenken, aber das war wohl nicht drin, da wir ja Besuch hatten und ich mir ziemlich sicher war, dass Nahuel ein gesteigertes Interesse daran hatte mich kennen zu lernen, schließlich war ich ein Halbvampir, wie er und von uns gab es ja nicht so viele. Ich nahm mir vor, mich einfach ein wenig mit ihm zu befassen und mich dann, so schnell es geht, auf mein Zimmer zurückzuziehen. Ich konnte ja Hausaufgaben als Grund vorschieben und schließlich mussten Halbvampire ja auch mal schlafen. Morgen war Freitag und meine Eltern, wie auch meine Großeltern würden darauf bestehen, dass ich nicht allzu spät ins Bett ging, da ich am nächsten Morgen Schule hatte. In der Hinsicht waren sie alle sehr menschlich. Oft genug hatte ich mich darüber geärgert, da ich immer das Gefühl hatte ich würde etwas verpassen, wenn ich schlafe und alle anderen wach waren, aber heute war ich sehr dankbar dafür. So konnte ich alleine sein und nachdenken.

Ich stand jedoch noch vor einem weiteren Problem: Meinem Vater! Ich wollte unter keinen Umständen, dass er davon erfuhr, dass ich Jacob fast geküsst hatte. Das wäre zu viel für ihn und für mich auch. Daher musste ich versuchen, den Gedanken an die Situation im Auto so gut es ging zu verdrängen, wenn er in der Nähe war. Ich hatte zwar Übung im Verdrängen von Gedanken, aber in letzter Zeit, seit sich meine Gefühle für Jacob geändert hatten, hatte ich mich immer weniger unter Kontrolle. Ich musste mich daher heute besonders konzentrieren.

Nachdem mich Claire zu Hause abgesetzt hatte, stieg ich die Verandatreppe hoch, atmete noch einmal tief durch und ging hinein.

Emmet und Jasper saßen im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch und sahen Fern. Schon bevor ich den Raum betrat sahen sie in meine Richtung. Natürlich hatten sie bereits den Wagen gehört, als ich noch Kilometer vom Haus entfernt war.

„Hey Ness, wie wars in der Schule?", fragte Jasper.

„Wie immer", antwortete ich nur, lächelte und schmiss meinen Rucksack in eine Ecke.

„Na, das klingt ja sehr begeistert", schmunzelte Emmet.

Ich hörte alle Anderen in der Küche und ging hinein.

Meine Eltern saßen sich gegenüber, mein Dad streichelte die Hand meiner Mum. Alice und Chalisle saßen bei ihnen. Rose und Esme standen mit dem Rücken zu mir an der Küchenzeile und bereiteten etwas zu Essen vor. Wahrscheinlich für mich und unseren Gast. Neben ihnen stand er, auch von ihm konnte ich nur den Rücken erkennen. Als sie meine Anwesenheit spürten verstummten alle Gespräche, ich konnte sehen, wie mein Dad die Hand von meiner Mum umklammerte. Rose und Esme hatten sich zu mir umgedreht. Alle sahen mich erwartungsvoll an. Warum nur? Und dann wusste ich es, Nahuel drehte sich um und blickte mir direkt in die Augen.

Ich konnte nichts sagen, nicht mal etwas denken. Ich stand einfach nur da und starrte ihn an. Dank meiner Gabe und meiner schnellen Alterung, hatte ich das Glück sehr lebhafte und deutliche Erinnerungen zu besitzen, doch die Erinnerung an Nahuel kam seinem tatsächlichen Aussehen nicht mal annähernd Nahe. Er war wunderschön. Seine Haut glich Porzellan und schmiegte sich im Gesicht weich über seine Wangenknochen. Sein Haar fiel ihm lässig ins Gesicht. Er trug ein lässiges T-Shirt unter dem sich seine Muskeln abzeichneten. Seine vollen, roten Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln und perfekte, weiße Zähne kamen zum Vorschein.

Rose war die Erste, die das Schweigen brach. Aufgeregt stürmte sie auf mich zu und legte den Arm um mich.

„Schatz, du erinnerst dich doch an Nahuel, oder?", fragte sie mich freudig.

„Äh, ja klar.", stotterte ich.

Nahuel kam auf mich zu.

„Es ist schön dich wiederzusehen, Nessie. Du bist wirklich noch schöner geworden, was ja fast schon unmöglich war", zärtlich küsste er mich auf beide Wangen. Mein Atem stockte und ein leichtes Kribbeln durchzog meinen Magen. Ich spürte, wie ich leicht errötete.

„Ich freue mich auch dich wiederzusehen.", antwortete ich.

Irgendwie war mir die Situation unangenehm. Alle starrten mich an, vor allem Nahuel schien meinen ganzen Körper genau zu betrachten.

Esme rettete mich.

„Nessie, du bist bestimmt hungrig. Das Essen ist schon fertig. Setz dich doch.", sie führte mich an den Tisch. Ich setzte mich neben meine Mutter, die meine Hand kurz drückte und mich aufmunternd anlächelte.

Auch Nahuel nahm Platz, gegenüber von mir. Na toll, wie sollte ich jetzt anständig essen, wenn er mich weiter so beobachtete?

Doch die Situation wurde angenehmer. Alle unterhielten sich angeregt und wollten genau wissen, was es bei Nahuel Neues gab und er erteilte gerne Auskunft. Mein Vater kam mir auffallend ruhig vor. Er schien nur zuzuhören, beteiligte sich jedoch nicht aktiv an der Unterhaltung. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte irgendwie abwesend und doch sehr angespannt. Auch meine Mutter schien das zu bemerken, sie hatte ihre Hand unter dem Tisch auf seinen Oberschenkel gelegt und streichelte ihn sanft.

Ich konnte mich auch nicht sonderlich an dem Gespräch beteiligen, da ich mich zu sehr auf mein Essen konzentrieren musste und natürlich darauf gewissen Gedanken aus meinem Kopf auszublenden. Immer wieder spürte ich Nahuels Blick auf mir und jedes Mal errötete ich. Ihm schien das zu gefallen, denn ein zufriedenes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen.

Nachdem wir mit dem Essen fertig waren, überlegte Rose aufgeregt, wie die weitere Planung des Tages sein sollte.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ihr Beide erstmal jagen geht?", fragte mich Rose „Du könntest Nahuel ein wenig die Umgebung zeigen."

„Von mir aus. Klar. Wenn du magst?", ich blickte ihn an.

„Natürlich, ich würde gern ein wenig Zeit mit dir verbringen.", antwortete er. Ich sah wieder, wie mein Vater die Hand meiner Mutter fest drückte.

„Gut, dann zieh ich mich nur eben um.", ich stand auf und verließ die Küche, um hoch auf mein Zimmer zu gehen.

Irgendwie machte mich der Jagdausflug nervös. Nahuel und ich alleine im Wald. Das konnte ja was geben. Normalerweise achtete ich nie sonderlich auf meine Anziehsachen, hauptsache sie waren bequem. Wieder so ein Angewohnheit, die ich von meiner Mutter hatte, was Alice immer wieder meckernd feststellte. Doch heute überlegte ich doch ein wenig länger. Ich entschied mich für eine enge Jeans und ein Shirt, das ein wenig enger geschnitten war. Ich spürte, dass meine Mutter vor der Tür stand, jedoch nicht reinkam und auch nicht klopfte.

„Mommy, du kannst reinkommen!", sagte ich leise. Natürlich würde sie mich hören. Schon öffnete sich dir Tür und sie trat herein.

Immer wieder verschlug mir das Aussehen meiner Mutter die Sprache. Sie war das, was Menschen wunderschön nannten. Ihre Bewegungen waren so geschmeidig und anmutig. Sie bestätigte mir immer wieder, dass sie als Mensch wohl eher das Gegenteil von anmutig gewesen war, aber heute war sie es. Ich wünschte mir oft, ein wenig mehr zu sein wie sie.

Sie setzte sich auf mein Bett und betrachtete mich.

„Und? Freust du dich auf den Ausflug mit Nahuel?", fragte sie mich.

„Klar, warum auch nicht?", antwortete ich.

Meine Mutter blickte auf ihre Hände.

„Mommy, was ist mit dir? Irgendwas liegt dir doch auf dem Herzen, oder?"

Sie blickte auf und lächelte.

„Dir kann ich wohl nichts vormachen, oder? Schon als Mensch war ich eine besonders schlechte Lügnerin."

„Also, was ist es worüber du mit mir reden willst?"

Ich liebte die Gespräche mit meiner Mutter und hatte eigentlich nie Geheimnisse vor ihr. Sie erzählte mir oft, dass sie unser Verhältnis an sie und ihre eigene Mutter erinnerte.

„Über Jacob.", sagte sie nach einem kurzen Moment. Sie schien sich nicht sicher zu sein, welche Worte sie wählen sollte.

„Jacob? Was ist mit ihm?", als sie seinen Namen aussprach, machte mein Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer.

„Dein Dad hat bemerkt, dass du dich verändert hast und ziemlich durcheinander bist. Er hat mich gebeten mit dir darüber zu sprechen.", sie sah mich an und erwartete meine Reaktion. Wahrscheinlich dachte sie, dass ich sauer wäre. Aber irgendwie war ich es nicht. Seit ich wusste, dass ich Jacob liebe, hatte sich bei mir irgendwie eine innere Ruhe eingestellt. Das Chaos, das vorher in mir geherrscht hatte, war nun völlig klar. Ich wusste genau, was mit mir los war und was sich verändert hatte. Und auch wenn ich nicht wusste, wie es weitergeht, beruhigte mich die Klarheit meiner Gefühle sehr.

„Mum, ich denke wir wissen Beide, was mit mir los ist, oder?", fragte ich sie nur und lächelte. Sie schien sehr erleichtert.

„Also, wir wussten es, aber uns war nicht klar, dass du es auch weißt."

„Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich es auch erst seit heute. Sagen wir einmal so, ich brauchte jemanden, der mir ein wenig auf die Sprünge hilft. Bis heute war ich wirklich ein wenig überfordert. Ich wusste überhaupt nicht, was plötzlich mit mir los war.", ich hatte mich neben sie gesetzt und sie streichelte meine Hand.

„So ist das nun mal, wenn man sich das erste Mal verliebt. Es überkommt einen und man kann sich nicht dagegen wehren. Aber du hättest doch zu uns kommen können. Wir hätten dir doch zugehört.", sagte meine Mum ein wenig enttäuscht.

„Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen? Hey Mum, übrigens ich habe mich in deinen besten Freund verliebt? Der offensichtlich in mir nur seine kleine Schwester sieht? Sorry Mum, aber das hab ich mich nicht getraut. Und ich wusste ja auch gar nicht, dass es Liebe war. Ich wusste nur, dass ich, mein gesamter Körper, plötzlich so extrem auf ihn reagiere."

„Da kommst du wohl sehr nach deiner Mutter", sie lachte „Bei deinem Vater hat regelmäßig mein Herzschlag ausgesetzt, wenn er mich auch nur angesehen hat. Zwischendurch war es fast schon lebensgefährlich." Nun musste auch ich lachen.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass Jacob in dir nur seine kleine Schwester sieht?", fragte sie mich plötzlich wieder ernst.

„Na, was soll er sonst in mir sehen?"

„Wie wäre es mit dem wunderschönen und vollkommenen Mädchen, zu dem du dich entwickelt hast?", erwiderte sie. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Was soll ich denn jetzt nur machen, Mommy?", fragte ich sie.

„Ich denke, du solltest mit ihm reden, wenn er wieder da ist. Erzähle ihm ehrlich von deinen Gefühlen. Vielleicht überrascht er dich ja", sagte sie zu mir.

Ich dachte über ihren Vorschlag nach. Nach einer Weile stand sie auf und ging zur Tür.

„Nahuel wartet bereits unten. Du solltest dich ein wenig beeilen.", sagte sie, als sie die Klinke in die Hand nahm.

„Mommy?", ich sah sie an.

„Ja, mein Schatz?", sie hatte sich wieder zu mir gedreht.

„Hast du wirklich nichts dagegen, dass ich mich in Jacob verliebt habe? Ich meine, er ist schließlich dein bester Freund.", die Frage lag mir auf dem Herzen und es fiel mir nicht leicht sie zu stellen.

„Renesmee, ich denke nicht, dass mich etwas glücklicher machen könnte.", sie lächelte, dann verließ sie mein Zimmer und lies mich zurück. Ich war erleichtert. Das Gespräch mit meiner Mutter hatte mir geholfen und mir ging es tatsächlich etwas besser.

Meine Bedenken wegen des Jagdausfluges mit Nahuel erwiesen sich als völlig unbegründet. Ich musste sogar zugeben, dass ich wirklich Spaß mit ihm hatte. Wir lachten viel und es war, als würden wir uns schon ewig kennen. Auf dem Heimweg redeten wir über Gott und die Welt. Er war sehr interessiert, was mein Leben anging. Er kannte es nicht, so wie wir unter den Menschen zu leben und ein halbwegs normales Leben zu führen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er uns ein wenig beneidete. Ich genoss es einmal jemanden zu treffen, der wirklich vollkommen war wie ich. Wir unterhielten uns lange über Erfahrungen, die wir teilten. Die Zeit mit ihm verging wie im Flug.

Als wir am Haus ankamen, erwartete Rose uns bereits auf der Veranda.

„Na ihr Zwei, hattet ihr eine schöne Zeit?", fragte sie erfreut. Wieder wirkte sie irgendwie aufgeregt.

„Ja, es war wirklich lustig.", antwortete ich und ging hinein. Nahuel folgte mir. Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer und verabschiedete mich von meiner Familie. Es war mittlerweile spät geworden und ich musste noch Hausaufgaben machen. Außerdem sehnte ich mich danach alleine zu sein. Als ich gerade die Treppe hinauf gehen wollte, spürte ich eine Hand, die mein Handgelenk umschloss. Blitzartig drehte ich mich um.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.", es war Nahuel. Er war mir gefolgt.

„Äh nein, das hast du nicht. Ich hatte dich nur irgendwie gar nicht gehört."

„Jahrelange Übung", er lächelte.

„Renesmee, ich wollte mich nur bei dir für den schönen Ausflug bedanken. Ich habe wirklich jeden Moment in deiner Nähe genossen.", seine großen Augen fixierten meinen Blick. Er umfasste noch immer mein Handgelenk. Wieder spürte ich das leichte Kribbeln in meinem Bauch.

„Ja, ich fand es auch echt schön. Nun muss ich aber leider ins Bett. Ich hab schließlich morgen Schule."

„Ja, ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich dich morgen fahren soll? Ich würde gern deine Schule sehen.", er sah mich bittend an.

„Gern.", antwortete ich.

„Gut, dann schlaf schön, Nessie.", er löste seinen Griff.

„Ja, du auch."

Er drehte sich um und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Ich blickte ihm noch einen Moment verwundert nach.

Als ich in meinem Zimmer ankam rannte ich sofort zu meiner Hose, die ich in der Schule angehabt hatte. Ich griff in die Tasche und zerrte mein Handy heraus. Enttäuscht legte ich es wieder weg: Keine Anrufe.


	4. Chapter 4

_Kapitel 8_

_Bella_

Nachdem Nessie wieder vom Jagdausflug zurückgekehrt war, verschwanden Edward und ich auf unser Zimmer. Ich wusste, dass es ihm nicht schnell genug gehen konnte, endlich mit mir alleine zu sein, auch wenn es heute nicht daran lag, dass er sofort über mich herfallen würde. Nein, Edward war ziemlich beunruhigt. Den ganzen Abend war er abgelenkt und hatte sich zurückgezogen. Als ich ihn in Gedanken fragte, was ihn beschäftigte, schüttelte er nur unmerklich den Kopf. Er wollte mit mir alleine reden, in Ruhe.

Als wir ins unserem Zimmer waren, setzte er sich auf unser Bett und sah mich an.

„Schatz, was ist los? Machst du dir Sorgen wegen Jacob und den Vampiren?", fragte ich ihn und setzte mich neben ihn „Jacob hat das alles im Griff. Er hat gesagt es waren 4 oder 5. Die sind wahrscheinlich längst abgehauen und selbst wenn nicht, das Rudel wird schon klarkommen."

„Ja, nein, ich weiß nicht. Es ist nicht nur Jacob. Es ist alles. Nessies Gefühle, Jacob, der uns verlässt. Das plötzliche Auftauchen von Nahuel und dann die Vampire. Seit Jahren waren keine Vampire mehr in der Gegend um Forks. Es hatte sich rumgesprochen, dass die Wölfe dort leben und das Gebiet beschützen. Und nun tauchen sie gerade vor Jacobs Tür auf?", sagte er nachdenklich.

„Findest du das nicht alles ein wenig eigenartig?", fragte er mich.

„Hmh, es kommt doch oft einfach alles zusammen. Oder willst du etwa sagen, dass es keine Zufälle sind?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß gar nichts. Aber ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass mit Nahuel etwas nicht stimmt."

„Hast du seine Gedanken gelesen?", fragte ich neugierig.

„Ich hab es versucht. Aber es war nichts Auffälliges. Nur wie begeistert er von Nessie ist und wie schön er sie findet. Und dennoch, irgendetwas an seinen Gedanken war eigenartig, aber ich komme nicht darauf, was es war."

„Vielleicht bist du auch einfach nur ein wenig empfindlich, weil es sich dabei um deine Tochter handelt.", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen.

„Kann sein, trotzdem, ich mag den Jungen nicht und ich wäre beruhigt, wenn Jacob hier wäre. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er mir mal so fehlen würde."

„Wir wissen aber nicht, wann er wieder hier sein wird und bis dahin sollten wir das Beste aus der Situation machen. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass wir uns wegen Nessie Sorgen machen müssen. Sie weiß mittlerweile, dass sie in Jacob verliebt ist und das macht es Nahuel wohl ziemlich schwer."

„Ja, ich weiß. Ihre Gedanken schienen heute schon viel geordneter zu sein. Trotzdem hat Nahuel sie ziemlich nervös gemacht.", gab Edward zurück.

„Er hat keine Chance gegen Jacob, glaub mir. Und wenn Jacob wieder da ist, wird alles gut."

„Du hast bestimmt recht.", er beugte sich zu mir und küsste mich sanft auf den Mund. Sofort explodierte mein Körper. Ich konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken, nur noch an ihn. Ich versuchte ihn fester an mich zu ziehen, vergrub meine Hände in seinen Haaren und öffnete meine Lippen. Doch ich spürte genau, dass er sich nicht vollkommen auf mich konzentrierte. „Warte einen Moment, du kleiner Nimmersatt, ich will nur eben bei Jacob anrufen.", er löste sich sanft aus meiner Umarmung, ich ließ es widerwillig zu. Ich wusste, dass er zuerst mit Jacob telefonieren musste, um halbwegs beruhigt zu sein. Und ich war froh, dass er es tat, denn auch wenn ich versucht hatte Edwards Bedenken zu zerstreuen, hatte auch ich ein ungutes Gefühl. Es waren einfach zu viele Zufälle auf einmal.

Er stellte sich ans Fenster und blickte hinaus, während er die Nummer von Jacob wählte.

Er nahm sofort ab.

„Hey, Jake, ist alles ok bei euch? Ich mache mir Sorgen.", fragte Edward.

„Edward, schön das du anrufst. Bisher gibt es nichts Neues. Die Anderen halten Wache, ich wurde hier gerade von Seth abgelöst und wollte jetzt zu ihnen gehen.", antwortete er. Seine Stimme klang traurig.

„Wie geht's dir?", Edward klang aufrichtig besorgt.

„Ich versuch das Beste aus der Situation zu machen, aber es fällt mir wirklich schwer. Es zerreißt mir buchstäblich das Herz, gerade jetzt nicht bei ihr sein zu können. Sie fehlt mir so sehr."

„Du fehlst ihr auch. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Jake, wir passen auf sie auf. Versuch du schnell das Vampir-Problem zu lösen und komm dann wieder her."

„Ja, ich wünschte nur, dass wir das so schnell es geht gelöst bekommen. Sie haben sich heute nicht mehr blicken lassen. Sind nicht mal in die Nähe der Grenzen gekommen. Es ist, als hätten sie sich in Luft aufgelöst.", er klang ungeduldig.

„Sie werden schon wieder auftauchen und dann schnappt ihr sie euch."

Edward und Jacob telefonierten noch eine Weile und besprachen das weitere Vorgehen der Wölfe. Wieder bot Edward ihm an, sofort zu kommen, wenn Jacob seine Hilfe brauchen würde. Nachdem sie aufgelegt hatten, drehte er sich wieder zu mir.

„Warum hast du ihm nicht von deinen Bedenken wegen Nahuel erzählt?", ich blickte ihn fragend an.

„Was hätte es genutzt? Ich weiß nichts Genaues, vielleicht ist es auch nur ein Gefühl. Aber du kannst dir sicherlich die Wirkung auf Jacob vorstellen, wenn ich es ihm erzählt hätte. Und ich habe ihn doch nicht angelogen, wir passen auf sie auf, das stimmt doch."

„Und warum hast du ihm nicht von Nessies Gefühlen erzählt? Du hättest wenigstens eine kleine Andeutung machen können. Damit hättest du ihn bestimmt ein wenig beruhigt. Er klang sehr verzweifelt."

„Ich denke einfach nicht, dass wir uns da einmischen sollten. Sie werden zueinander finden, da bin ich fest von überzeugt. Jacob wollte nicht, dass wir ihr von der Prägung erzählen, er wollte dass sich diese Liebe ganz natürlich entwickelt und das rechne ich ihm sehr hoch an. Er will nichts Anderes als das Beste für Nessie und ich denke nicht, dass er das Einmischen ihres Vaters als „natürlich" empfindet.", er klang überzeugt.

„Du hast ja Recht. Es macht mich nur einfach fertig, wenn ich seinen Schmerz spüre und sehe, wie er leidet. Er steht mir so nahe, es ist, als würde ich seinen Schmerz ebenfalls empfinden."

„Ich weiß, Bella, aber er wird das hinkriegen. Und dann wird alles gut. Die Beiden gehören zusammen, genau wie wir, es ist Schicksal und dagegen kann man sich nicht wehren.", Edward kam zu mir hinüber und beugte sich vor mich. Seine Hände fuhren meine Beine entlang. Er lächelte mich mit meinem schiefen Lächeln an und natürlich erzielte er damit die erwünschte Reaktion. Ich fiel über ihn her, zog ihn aufs Bett und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Er stöhnte laut auf, als ich ihm leicht in den Hals biss. Auch er war nun völlig von dieser Leidenschaft gefangen. Er riss mir die Kleider vom Leib und ich tat es ihm nach. Seine Haut auf meiner zu spüren machte mich fast wahnsinnig. Ich konnte ihm nicht nah genug sein, wollte ihn noch intensiver spüren, wollte ihn in mir spüren.

Wir liebten uns in dieser Nacht mehrmals und lagen danach bis zum Morgengrauen engumschlungen nebeneinander. Nach all den Jahren hatte sich an unserer Leidenschaft nichts geändert. Noch immer konnte ich nicht genug von ihm bekommen. Mein Hirn setzte einfach aus, wenn er mich berührte.

Nur mit ihm, konnte ich glücklich sein. Und manchmal konnte ich es nicht fassen, dass wir nun endlich bis in die Ewigkeit zusammen sein konnten.


	5. Chapter 5

_Kapitel 9_

_Jacob_

Das Telefonat mit Edward war bereits beendet und ich hatte längst aufgelegt. Saß jedoch noch immer auf meinem Bett.

Sollte ich sie anrufen? Wahrscheinlich würde sie sich wundern, wenn ich es nicht tat. Aber was sollte ich sagen? Die Wahrheit? Wie sehr sehnte ich mich danach, ihr doch nur endlich die Wahrheit sagen zu können. Dann könnte ich ihr sagen, wie viel Angst ich wegen Nahuel hatte, dass ich Angst hatte sie zu verlieren und wie gerne ich gerade jetzt bei ihr wäre.

Vor allem könnte ich ihr dann endlich die Worte sagen, die seit dem Moment, als sie mir das erste Mal in die Augen geblickt hatte, mein Leben bestimmten:

Ich liebe dich, Renesmee Cullen.

Doch das war unmöglich. Das alles auszusprechen würde zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt womöglich alles zerstören. Ich wusste schließlich nicht, was sie für mich empfand. Und je länger der Zeitpunkt im Auto her war, dieser kurze Moment, indem ich dachte, dass sie es auch gespürt hatte und mich auch küssen wollte, umso unwirklicher wurde er für mich.

Und jetzt saß ich hier und wusste nicht einmal, ob ich sie anrufen konnte und was ich sagen sollte, wenn ich es tat. Wie konnte es nur soweit kommen. Ich hatte das Gefühl zwischen uns wäre eine unüberbrückbare Kluft und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich diese zunichte machen konnte. Nessie, der Mensch, den ich am meisten liebte, der mir immer so nah stand, als wäre sie ein Teil meiner selbst, war nun so weit entfernt von mir.

Vielleicht war es doch das richtige, sie anzurufen und ihr einfach die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ich hatte doch eh nichts mehr zu verlieren. Mir waren hier schließlich völlig die Hände gebunden, vielleicht war dies der einzige Weg, wie ich trotz der Entfernung gegen Nahuel kämpfen konnte. Ja, das war die einzige Möglichkeit. Entschlossen griff ich zum Telefon und wählte ihre Nummer. Doch noch bevor es klingelte, überkam mich wieder die Panik und ich legte auf. Zu groß war die Angst davor mich ihr völlig zu offenbaren und dann zurückgewiesen zu werden. Was war ich doch für ein Weichei? Nessie würde mich niemals zurückweisen, selbst wenn sie mich nicht so liebte, wie ich sie liebte, so würde sie dennoch verständnisvoll reagieren. Sie würde versuchen mir nicht wehzutun.

Erneut wählte ich ihre Nummer. Ich musste ihr einfach die Wahrheit sagen. Es klingelte.

„Jacob", ihre Stimme klang verschlafen.

„Nessie, hab ich dich geweckt?", ich sah auf die Uhr. Kein Wunder, es war spät und sie hatte morgen Schule. Ich konnte hören, wie sie eine bequemere Haltung einnahm, um das Telefon besser halten zu können.

„Nein, nein, ich war noch wach", sagte sie und ich wusste, dass sie log.

So, jetzt musste ich allen Mut zusammen nehmen, musste es ihr endlich sagen.

„Jake, bist du noch dran?", fragte sie plötzlich.

„Äh, ja, ich bin hier."

„Was wolltest du denn so spät?", fragte sie. Hörte ich da einen leisen Hoffnungsschimmer in ihrer Stimme?

Los, Jacob, trau dich! Versuchte ich mich anzuspornen.

„Äh, nichts… ich wollte dir nur eine gute Nacht wünschen.", ich hatte mich nicht getraut.

Nessie antwortete nicht sofort.

„Ach so.", ihre Stimme klang irgendwie enttäuscht. Was hatte das nur zu bedeuten?

„Ich wünsche dir auch eine gute Nacht."

Der Moment war vorbei. All mein Mut war verschwunden.

„Schlaf gut, Nessie. Wir telefonieren morgen."

„Ja, bis morgen.", antwortete sie und legte auf.

„Ich liebe dich, Renesmee Cullen", sagte ich leise in den Hörer. Ich wusste, dass sie mich nicht mehr hören konnte.

„Du hättest es ihr sagen sollen", Leah lief neben mir die Grenze entlang. Sie galt nicht mehr wirklich, seitdem der Vertrag mit den Cullens nicht mehr galt und wir zu einer Familie zusammengewachsen waren, dennoch beschränkten wir unsere Wachen in dieser Nacht auf die Grenze rund um La Push. „Du hättest einfach all deinen Mut zusammenfassen sollen und es raushauen müssen. Was hätte schon passieren können. Entweder sie hätte sich gefreut, oder…"

„Oder sie hätte angefangen zu schreien, panisch aufgelegt und ich hätte sie nie wieder gesehen.", unterbrach ich sie.

„Könntest du jetzt bitte aufhören dich in meine Gedanken einzumischen und dich auf die momentan wichtigen Dinge hier konzentrieren?", bat ich sie.

„Das würde ich ja gerne, aber deine Gedanken sind so laut in meinem Kopf, dass ich Probleme habe noch meine eigenen zu verstehen."

Ich rannte ein wenig schneller, in der Hoffnung sie würde dies als Zeichen verstehen. Und sie tat es.

„Schon gut, ich sag ja nichts mehr.", hörte ich ihre Stimme.

„Danke.", erwiderte ich nur knapp.

„Hast du mittlerweile ne Idee, was die Blutsauger von dir wollen? Es war wohl kein Zufall, dass sie gerade an deinem Haus aufgetaucht sind.", fragte mich Leah nach einem kurzen Moment.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung. Vielleicht sehen sie es als Herausforderung. Du weißt schon, wenn sie mich als Leitwolf schlagen, ist der Rest nur ein Kinderspiel. Oder es sind Vampire, die mit uns noch eine Rechnung offen haben. Es gibt genügend, denen wir mal auf den Schlips getreten sind. Vielleicht handeln sie einfach nur aus Rache. Vielleicht machen sie sich aber auch nur einen Spaß daraus uns ein wenig in Aktion zu halten. Wer weiß schon, was bei denen im Kopf abgeht."

Ich hatte mir den ganzen Tag Gedanken darüber gemacht, was die Vampire von mir wollten und warum sie gerade jetzt aufgetaucht waren. Ich konnte keinen der Gerüche wiedererkennen. Wir hatte seit Jahren Ruhe vor Vampiren. Keiner hatte sich mehr in die Gegend getraut nachdem sich rumgesprochen hatte, dass die Gegend um Forks von einem Rudel Wölfen bewacht wurde, die sogar Verstärkung von einem ziemlich außergewöhnlichen Vampir-Clan hatten. Scheinbar wollte sich keiner mehr mit uns anlegen. Bis jetzt zumindest. Dass sie jedoch gerade mein Haus ausgewählt hatten, beunruhigte mich. Sie hatte es auf mich abgesehen, das war eindeutig. Aber warum? Weil ich der Leitwolf war? Das war irgendwie nicht plausibel, da ich die meiste Zeit ja eh nicht hier war und Sam mich in der Position als Leitwolf vertrat. Woher wussten sie überhaupt, dass ich wieder da war? Ich war doch erst kurze Zeit zuvor angekommen.

„Das hab ich mich auch schon gefragt.", wieder ertönte Leahs Stimme in meinem Kopf „Alles sehr merkwürdig, oder?"

„Ja, irgendwie schon."

„Vielleicht beobachten sie uns schon länger und haben gewusst, dass du bald wieder auftauchen würdest. Das wäre eine Erklärung.", überlegte sie.

„Wenn sie uns hier beobachten würden, hätten wir das doch mitbekommen. Sie hätten La Push dafür ziemlich nah kommen müssen."

Die Nacht verlief ruhig und ohne weitere Vorkommnisse. Leah und ich hielten die Wache bis zum Morgen und wurden dann von Sam und Seth abgelöst.

„Und? Irgendwelche Vorkommnisse?", fragte mich Sam bei der Ablösung.

„Nein, gar nichts.", antwortete ich.

„Entweder sie haben Angst vor uns, oder sie versuchen uns hinzuhalten:", sagte Leah nachdenklich. Ihre Stimme klang müde. Doch ihre Worte lösten bei mir einen Gedanken aus. Ich konnte ihn noch nicht greifen, ihn noch nicht deutlich benennen, es war eher wie eine Idee, die langsam in meinem Inneren zu leuchten begann.

Vor allem fragte ich mich im Moment jedoch nur eins, wie lange würde es dauern, bis ich endlich wieder bei Nessie sein konnte?


	6. Chapter 6

_Kapitel 10_

_Nessie_

Ich hatte zwar befürchtet, dass ich in dieser Nacht kein Auge zumachen konnte, da meine Gedanken wirklich verrückt spielten, aber anscheinend war ich doch zu müde und irgendwann erschöpft eingeschlafen. Das Klingeln des Telefons hatte mich aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Sofort hatte ich zum Telefon gegriffen und ein so unbeschreibliches Gefühl der Erleichterung empfunden, als ich Jacobs Namen auf dem Display las.

Das Telefonat war kurz und verlief überhaupt nicht so, wie ich es mir erhofft hatte. Seit der Situation im Auto hatten wir jetzt zweimal miteinander gesprochen und beide Male waren einfach nur komisch. Irgendwie fremd. Das Gefühl, dass Jacob sich von mir entfernte, verursachte mir einen dicken Kloß im Hals. Ich fühlte, wie sich meine Augen mit Tränen füllten. Ein Teil meiner menschlichen Seite, den ich überhaupt nicht mochte. Weinen. Bisher hatte ich noch nicht oft Grund dazu gehabt, doch in diesem Moment konnte ich nichts dagegen tun. Ich hatte einfach nur Angst Jacob zu verlieren. Eine einzelne Träne rollte meine Wange herunter. Ich hätte einfach nie versuchen dürfen ihn zu küssen.

Plötzlich hörte ich ein gequältes Stöhnen vor meiner Tür, dann einen dumpfen Stoß. So ein Mist, ich hatte an den Kuss gedacht und mein Vater hatte es gehört. Wahrscheinlich hatte er irgendwo gegen gehauen.

„Daddy?", sagte ich in Gedanken „du kannst reinkommen."

Die Tür öffnete sich und er trat ein. Sein Blick wirkte noch immer sehr gequält, auch wenn er sich bemühte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Er setzte sich neben mich aufs Bett und sah mich an. Ein kurzer Schmerz schien ihn zu durchzucken, als er die Träne auf meiner Wange sah. Liebevoll strich er sie mit seinen Fingern weg und küsste mich dann auf die Stelle, wo zuvor die Träne war.

„Das ist alles nicht einfach für dich, oder?", fragte er mich.

Ich konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln, unfähig zu sprechen, denn wieder füllten sich meine Augen. In diesem Moment wollte ich einfach nur meinen Daddy. Ich warf mich ihm in die Arme und weinte hemmungslos. Er hielt mich fest, streichelte mir über den Rücken und meine Haare und wiegte mich sanft hin und her.

So saßen wir eine Weile, bis ich mich beruhigt hatte. Ich löste mich vorsichtig aus seiner Umarmung und sah ihn lächelnd an.

„Für dich aber auch nicht, oder?", fragte ich ihn.

„Nein, nicht wirklich", gab er zu „und bis ich mich dran gewöhnt habe, müssen wohl noch ein paar Türen dran glauben." Er lächelte sein schiefes Lächeln, von dem ich nur zu gut verstehen konnte, warum meine Mutter es so liebte. Es verlieh ihm so etwas jungenhaftes, schelmisches.

„Das war also der dumpfe Schlag.", ich lachte.

„Ja, als ich plötzlich die Bilder aus dem Auto in meinem Kopf sah, so deutlich, als hätte ich sie selbst erlebt, war ich einfach überfordert. Ein Mann, ein anderer Mann als ich, der meine Tochter so umarmt und sie dann auch noch küssen will. Auch wenn es sich bei diesem Mann um Jacob gehandelt hat, es war einfach zu viel für mich und da kam mir die Tür gerade recht.", erklärte er.

„Ich versteh das.", das tat ich wirklich.

„Nessie, für mich ist es nicht leicht zu akzeptieren, dass meine kleine Tochter langsam erwachsen wird. Das fällt wohl jedem Vater schwer, aber wenigstens haben die ein paar Jahre mehr Zeit als ich, um sich darauf vorzubereiten. Immerhin bist du so gesehen erst sieben. Und manchmal wäre es mir lieber, wenn du noch mit Puppen spielen würdest, als dich für Männer zu interessieren.", seine Stimme war sanft.

„Daddy, ich hab nie mit Puppen gespielt", antwortete ich schmunzelnd.

„Vielleicht solltest du das mal versuchen."

Er streichelte sanft mit seinem Finger über meine Hand.

„Keine Sorge, ich krieg das schon hin. Ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als das du glücklich wirst und jemanden findest, der dich so liebt, wie du es verdient hast und den du genauso lieben kannst. Ich muss einfach nur noch besser versuchen mich aus deinem Kopf und deinen Gedanken rauszuhalten. Das ist nur nicht so leicht, denn früher hat es dir nichts ausgemacht, da hast du gerne deine Gedanken mit mir geteilt."

„Und das tue ich auch heute noch und das werde ich immer, nur halt nicht alle.", vorsichtig nahm ich seine Hände und legte sie auf meine Wangen. Und dann zeigte ich ihm Bilder aus meiner Erinnerung, Bilder von ihm und mir, die ihm verdeutlichen sollten, was er mir bedeutete. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und lächelte. Ich wusste, dass auch er sich an diese Momente unserer Vergangenheit erinnerte. So saßen wir eine Weile da und teilten die Erinnerungen, die uns miteinander verbanden.

„Ich liebe dich, Daddy und so wird es immer sein", sagte ich, als ich seine Hände von meinem Gesicht nahm.

„Ich weiß, mein Engel und ich liebe dich.", er umarmte mich „und jetzt lasse ich dich schlafen."

Als er aufgestanden war, schoss mir etwas, was er zuvor gesagt hatte, durch den Kopf. Ich hatte es vorher gar nicht bemerkt, oder ihm keine Beachtung geschenkt.

„Daddy, auch wenn es für dich nicht leicht ist, aber ich hab eine Frage."

„Ich weiß, was du mich fragen willst", er lächelte „und ja, es besteht kein Zweifel daran, dass er dich auch küssen wollte. Nessie, jeder der diesen Moment erlebt hätte, ob dabei gewesen oder in der Erinnerung, wie ich, würde das erkennen." Er beugte sich zu mir hinunter und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Und nun schlaf, mein Schatz. Deine Mutter wartet sicher schon auf mich. Ich wollte eigentlich nur kurz runter zu Emmet."

Ich lag bereits wieder, als mein Vater das Zimmer verlassen hatte und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Ich sah noch, dass er dabei lächelte. Konnte mir jedoch über den genauen Ursprung seines Lächelns keine Gedanken machen. Meine Gedanken kreisten nämlich alle nur noch um Jacob. Sie überschlugen sich förmlich. Also hatte ich es mir doch nicht eingebildet. Jacob wollte mich auch küssen. War ich für ihn doch nicht mehr nur die kleine Schwester? Bedeutete das, dass auch er mich liebte? Ich spürte eine leichte Hoffnung tief in mir aufkeimen. Sollte ich sie zulassen? Oder bestand immer noch die Chance, dass auch mein Vater sich getäuscht hatte? Nein, mein Vater kannte Jacob zu gut und ich kannte meinen Vater zu gut und wusste, dass er mir nie etwas sagen würde, von dem er nicht selbst überzeugt war, nur um mir eine Freude zu machen. Der Hoffnungsschimmer wurde größer und ich ließ ihn zu. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen fiel ich in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

„Wie gefällt es dir in deiner Schule? Es ist doch die erste, die du besuchst, oder?", fragte mich Nahuel. Wir saßen im Wagen und waren auf dem weg zur Schule. Wie versprochen hatte er darauf bestanden mich hinzufahren und auch wieder abzuholen.

„Ja, es ist meine erste Schule. Was meinst du genau mit gefallen? Den Stoff oder mein Zusammensein mit Menschen?", ich kannte seine Antwort bereits.

„Ich meine ja nur, ich stelle es mir ziemlich schwierig vor vorzugeben jemand zu sein, der man nicht ist. Und nirgendwo wirklich dazuzugehören.", er klang nachdenklich.

„Ich sehe das einfach anders, für mich ist es eher so, als wenn ich in der Schule halt nur die eine Seite von mir selbst auslebe und zeige. Es ist nicht so, dass ich den Schülern dort etwas vormache oder vorgebe jemand anderes zu sein. Ich zeige ihnen lediglich nur nicht mein ganzes Ich. Das lebe ich dann zu Hause aus, oder mit Jacob, wenn wir alleine sind.", bei den letzten Worten zuckte Nahuel kaum merklich zusammen.

„Hast du denn das Gefühl wirklich dazuzugehören? Ich meine sowohl zu den Vampiren, als auch zu den Menschen?", fragte er weiter. Er schien ernsthaft interessiert.

„Bei den Menschen fiel es mir zu Beginn schwer. Obwohl ich ja immer schon Kontakt zu Menschen hatte. Zu meinem Großvater Charlie zum Beispiel, der mir sehr Nahe steht. Auf der Schule war es dann aber doch etwas anders und dort war es für mich schwerer. Aber ich hatte Jacob an meiner Seite und auch Alice und Jasper. Durch sie konnte ich mich einleben. Ich habe sogar schnell eine wirkliche Freundin gefunden, Claire, sie ist echt toll. Mittlerweile fühle ich mich daher schon dazugehörig. Und unter Vampiren sowieso. Ich denke, dass ich mehr Vampir bin, als Mensch und meine Familie hat mich vom ersten Tag an abgöttisch geliebt. Daher habe ich bei ihnen nie daran gezweifelt, ob ich dazugehöre oder nicht. Ich bin einfach ein Teil von ihnen.", ich sah Nahuel von der Seite an. Sein Blick wirkte traurig.

„Wie empfindest du es denn?", fragte ich ihn.

„Für mich war es nie so leicht. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich nie in einer Familie gelebt habe, wie du es tust. Bei mir ist es häufig so, dass ich das Gefühl habe nirgends wirklich hinzugehören. Ich bin kein Mensch, aber auch kein vollkommener Vampir. Dadurch fühle ich mich häufig sehr einsam.", er blickte bei diesen Worten konzentriert auf die Straße.

Ich empfand großes Mitleid mit ihm. Ich war nie einsam gewesen und wurde von so vielen Menschen und Vampiren geliebt, wie musste es sein, wenn man all das nicht hatte und alleine war?

Da ich nicht wusste, was ich sagen sollte, ihm aber zeigen wollte, dass ich ihn verstand und dankbar war für seine Offenheit, legte ich kurz meine Hand auf seine. Er wandte mir sofort den Kopf zu und blickte mir hoffnungsvoll in die Augen. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl überkam mich. War ich zu weit gegangen? Schnell zog ich meine Hand zurück, lächelte aber, um ihn nicht zu verletzen. Ich war erleichtert, als wir auf den Parkplatz der Schule fuhren.

Claire erwartete mich bereits und sah gespannt ins Auto, als wir neben ihr anhielten. Nahuel stand aus, um mir die Tür zu öffnen, und während er Claire den Rücken zukehrte, zeigte sie mir sehr deutlich, wie gutaussehend sie ihn fand, indem sie beide Daumen nach oben zeigte und übers ganze Gesicht grinste.

„Claire, das ist Nahuel. Nahuel, das ist Claire.", stellte ich die Beiden vor.

„Schön dich kennenzulernen." Nahuel reichte ihr förmlich die Hand.

„Ebenfalls", flötete Claire. Ich konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie hin und weg war.

„Wie siehts aus, Nahuel, hast du Lust uns heute zu der Party zu begleiten?", fragte Claire und sah ihn gespannt an.

„Party?", erblickte fragend zu mir.

„Äh, ja, ein Freund von uns macht heute eine Party. Ich wollte vielleicht gar nicht hingehen, aber wenn du Lust hast können wir natürlich.", erklärte ich ihm.

„Wir kommen gern.", er wandte sich wieder an Claire „ich freue mich schon sehr darauf."

Dann verabschiedete er sich von mir, indem er mich auf beide Wangen küsste, steig in den wagen und fuhr davon.

„Da du ja jetzt begriffen hast, dass du Jacob liebst, kann ich es doch mal bei Nahuel probieren, oder hast du was dagegen?", fragte mich Claire lachend als wir das Gebäude betraten.

„Quatsch, warum sollte ich. Ich hoffe nur, dass du dir an ihm nicht die Zähne ausbeißt.", antwortete ich.

In mir begann langsam ein ungutes Gefühl zu wachsen. Ich wusste jedoch nicht, woher es kam oder was es genau war. Es war eher wie eine böse Vorahnung. Jetzt drehte ich wahrscheinlich schon völlig durch. Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um meine Gedanken zu vertreiben. Dann hakte ich mich bei Claire ein.

„Und? Was ziehst du heute Abend an?", fragte ich sie fröhlich.


	7. Chapter 7

_Kapitel 11_

_Jacob_

Ich lag auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Nach meiner nächtlichen Wache war ich noch lange wach, hatte nachgedacht, jedoch gegen Morgen in einen leichten Schlaf gefallen. Mein Körper hatte den Schlaf gefordert, erholt hatte er sich jedoch in den wenigen Stunden nicht. Ich fühlte mich wie erschlagen. Ich drehte mich noch einmal um, so gut es ging zumindest, da das Sofa für meine Größe ziemlich klein und unbequem war. Ich war einfach noch nicht in der Lage aufzustehen, auch wenn ich es gemusst hätte. In meinem Inneren spürte ich eine so tiefe Leere, die mich körperlich zu erschöpfen schien. Ich kannte den Ursprung. Ich vermisste sie so sehr. Jedes mal, wenn ich sie für ein paar Tage verlassen musste, fühlte ich diese Leere. Im Lauf der Jahre, in denen sich meine brüderlichen Gefühle für sie in wahre und tiefe Liebe verändert hatten, war es für mich nur noch schwerer geworden. Jeden Moment, den ich länger von Nessie getrennt war, war es, als ob mir ein Teil meiner Selbst genommen wurde. Ich war ohne sie einfach nicht vollständig, ein Teil, der wichtigste Teil, von mir fehlte.

Dieses Mal war es nur noch schlimmer. Ich fühlte einfach nur noch den Schmerz, der langsam meinen gesamten Körper einnahm. Und wieder spürte ich die Angst. Seit ich von Nahuels Ankunft erfahren hatte, vielmehr seit ich Nessie verlassen hatte, war sie mein ständiger Begleiter.

Ich griff in die Hintertasche meiner Hose und zog mein Portemonaie heraus. Wie von selbst öffnete ich es und zog das Foto heraus, dass ich immer bei mir hatte und das schon etwas gelitten hatte, weil ich es so oft in den Händen gehalten und betrachtet hatte.

Das Bild zeigte uns Beide. Nessie hatte es auf einem unserer Jagdausflüge mit Selbstauslöser gemacht. Diesen Tag werde ich nie vergessen, so wie keinen einzigen Moment, den ich je mit ihr verbracht hatte. Wie glücklich wir damals waren, wir beide strahlten aus tiefster Seele. Nessie hatte sich für das Foto auf meinen Schoß gesetzt und mich fest umarmt. Ihre Wange war ganz nah an meiner gewesen. Als wäre es gestern gewesen spürte ich die Aufregung, die diese Nähe damals in mir ausgelöst hatte. Und noch immer hörte ich ihr glockenhelles Lachen in meinem Ohr. Ich musste lächeln und streichelte sanft mit dem Finger die Konturen von Nessies Gesicht entlang. Nessies wunderschöne Augen lächelten mir entgegen.

Auch damals standen wir kurz vor einer Trennung. Es war unser letzter gemeinsamer Ausflug, bevor ich für 2 Wochen nach La Push abgereist war.

„Komm Jake, wir machen ein Foto von uns Beiden, damit du mich auch ja nicht vergisst und nicht auf die Idee kommst in La Push zu bleiben, ohne mich.", sie hatte mich mit ihrem frechen Grinsen angegrinst.

Als würde ich sie je vergessen können oder auch nur einen Moment länger als nötig von ihr getrennt sein können. Am Abend vor meiner Abreise hatte sie mir das Foto heimlich in meinem Zimmer aufs Bett gelegt. Ohne einen Kommentar. Seit diesem Moment hatte ich es immer bei mir. Sie würde wohl nie erfahren, was für eine große Freude sie mir damals gemacht hatte und wie viel mir das gemeinsame Bild von uns bedeutete. Wieder zog sich in meinem Inneren alles zusammen. Ich musste kurz die Augen schließen, konnte einen kurzen Moment den Anblick von Nessie und mir, in dieser Umarmung, nicht ertragen. Würde es je wieder so sein? Würden wir Beide je wieder gemeinsam so glücklich sein, wie damals?

Ein Räuspern riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Schnell schob ich das Foto wieder ins Portemonaie und drehte mich um. Seth und Leah standen etwas unbeholfen im Türrahmen.

„Guten Morgen, wir wollten dich abholen. Wir sind dran, Sam wartet schon.", Leah hatte so viel Anstand die gerade gesehene Szene einfach zu ignorieren. Ich war ihr sehr dankbar.

„Alles klar", ich steckte mein Portemonaie wieder zurück in die Hose „Gebt mir nur kurz einen Moment. Ich muss eben ins Bad."

Ich stand auf und verließ den Raum, aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte ich sehr wohl, wie Leah und Sam einen hilflosen Blick austauschten.

Sobald wir den Wald erreichten, verwandelten wir uns. Unsere Wege trennten sich jedoch sehr schnell, da ich Sam am nördlichsten Punkt der Grenze treffen würde und die anderen sich am weiteren Verlauf der Grenze positionieren würden.

In den Gedanken der Anderen konnte ich hören, dass es wieder keine Vorkommnisse gegeben hatte. Die Vampire hatten sich nicht blicken lassen. Ärger überkam mich, wegen diesen verdammten Blutsaugern würde es nur noch länger dauern, bis ich wieder bei Nessie sein konnte. Die Aussage, die Leah gedankenverloren gemacht hatte, kam mir wieder in den Sinn:

„Entweder sie haben Angst vor uns, oder sie versuchen uns hinzuhalten.", hatte sie gestern gesagt. Es war tatsächlich so, als würden sie die Sache herauszögern. Und das war ungewöhnlich für Vampire, da sie normalerweise sehr triebgesteuert waren und nicht viel Zeit und Aufmerksamkeit auf wirkliche Pläne oder Strategien legten. Für sie zählte der Angriff, die Jagd und das Vernichten und das war alles. Es passte einfach alles nicht zusammen. Wieder spürte ich, wie dieses Idee, dieses kleine Licht in mir aufloderte.

„Vampire!", Sams Stimme hallte plötzlich in meinen Gedanken, er schrie regelrecht.

Ohne nachzudenken rannte ich los, so schnell ich konnte.

„Sam, Sam, was ist los?", fragte ich ihn, während ich lief.

„Vampire, sie, sie… Jacob, sie sind es!", in seiner Stimme hörte ich das Adrenalin, das ihn antrieb, ich wusste, dass er mit ihnen kämpfen würde, auch wenn er allein war. Die Anderen waren zu weit weg. Ich war ihm am Nächsten. Ich rannte noch schneller, mein Herz raste, die Bäume zogen blitzschnell an mir vorbei. Ich versuchte meine Gedanken unter Kontrolle zu halten, wollte mir nicht ausmalen, was passieren könnte, wollte die Anderen nur nicht noch mehr beunruhigen.

„Sam!", ich rief in Gedanken nach ihm.

„Jacob, Jacob, sie greifen mich an!", er schien geschockt.

„Sam, pass auf, ich bin gleich bei dir!", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen.

Dann ertönte er, in all unseren Köpfen, der Schrei, den keiner von uns je vergessen würde.

Es war Sam. Ein Schauder durchlief meinen gesamten Körper, als ich den Schrei aus seiner Kehle hörte.

Ich hörte, wie Leah in Gedanken einen Laut von sich gab, der so schmerz- und angsterfüllt klang und damit all unsere Gedanken und Gefühle in einem Laut vereinte.

„Sam? Sam?", Seth schrie regelrecht seinen Namen.

Keine Reaktion.

„Leah, ihr bleibt an der Grenze, Seth, du folgst mir. Und beeil dich!", forderte ich.

Die Angst um Sam, um meinen Freund, verlieh mir ungeahnte Kräfte. Mein Schritt wurde noch schneller. Ich rannte die Grenze entlang. Wie lange dauerte es? Wann war ich denn endlich da?

Und dann sah ich ihn, er lag auf dem feuchten Waldboden, hatte seine menschliche Gestalt wieder angenommen. Ein Zeichen dafür, wie schlecht es ihm ging. Sein Körper hatte keine Kraft mehr, die Gestalt des Wolfes aufrecht zu erhalten, da er sich voll und ganz auf den Heilungsprozess konzentrieren musste.

Vier Vampire standen neben ihm, einer beugte sich gerade zu Sam hinunter und ich konnte sehen, wie er leicht den Kopf schüttelte, während Sam sich vor Schmerzen wandte. Wut und Hass überkam mich und ich setzte zum Sprung an.

Die Vampire ließen sofort von Sam ab, stellten sich nebeneinander auf und nahmen ihre Angriffshaltung ein. Aus ihren Kehlen ertönte ein Fauchen, doch sie wichen ein wenig zurück.

Ich kam nur in einem geringen Abstand neben Sam wieder auf, knurrte und fletschte die Zähne.

„Jacob, ich bin gleich bei dir!", es war Seth der auf dem Weg zu mir war.

Es würde jedoch noch einen Moment dauern, bis er hier ankommen würde. Es waren fünf Vampire und sie hatten es geschafft Sam, den ältesten und erfahrensten Wolf von uns anzugreifen und zu überwältigen. Mir war das in diesem Moment völlig egal. Mein ganzer Körper zitterte vor Wut, ich hatte nur einen Gedanken im Kopf: Rache! Mein ganzes Ich sehnte sich danach, diese elenden Vampire endgültig in die Hölle zu schicken.

Ich machte langsam einen Schritt auf sie zu, ohne auch nur einen von ihnen aus den Augen zu lassen. Doch was war mit ihnen, sie griffen nicht an. Im Gegenteil, sie wichen zurück. Ich machte einen weiteren Schritt, doch sie wichen erneut zurück. Der Vampir in der Mitte, ihr Anführer, grinste mich boshaft, aber siegessicher an, bevor sich alle gleichzeitig umdrehten und davon rannten.

Was sollte ich jetzt tun? Sollte ich sie verfolgen? Ich blickte schnell auf Sam hinunter, sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt, sein rechter Arm streckte sich in einem unnatürlichen Winkel von seinem Körper ab und überall war Blut. Er öffnete die Augen und sah mich an, sein Blick war milchig.

„Jacob", seine Stimme war nur ein Hauchen.

Sofort war meine Entscheidung getroffen.

„Set, beeil dich! Du musst sie allein verfolgen!", sagte ich in Gedanken zu Seth. Genau in diesem Moment schoss er aus den Bäumen hervor. Er nahm sofort die Verfolgung auf.

„Bring Sam nach Hause", sagte er noch. Dann war er verschwunden.

Mir war gar nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass Seth die Vampire allein verfolgte, er war noch immer zu unbedacht in seinen Handlungen, aber wir hatten keine andere Möglichkeit. Ich musste mich um Sam kümmern, nichts war in diesem Moment wichtiger.

Ich brachte Sam auf schnellstem Weg nach Hause. Mehrfach verlor er das Bewusstsein. Ihm durfte einfach nichts passieren, er musste durchkommen. Das war mein einziger Gedanke.

Der Rückweg kam mir endlos vor.

Als ich endlich an meinem Haus ankam, trug ich ihn in meiner menschlichen Gestalt ins Haus und legte ihn aufs Sofa. Billy erschien sofort und kümmerte sich um ihn. Er versuchte die Schwere von Sams Verletzungen richtig einschätzen zu können. Ich stand einfach nur neben ihm und zitterte vor Verzweiflung.

Nachdem er ihn untersucht hatte, blickte er zu mir auf.

„Jacob, er ist scher verletzt. Seine Heilungskräfte sind bemüht die Wunden und Brüche so schnell es geht zu heilen, aber die Verletzungen haben seinen Geist und seinen Körper geschwächt. Ich weiß nicht, ob er es schaffen wird. Ich kann nichts für ihn tun.", sagte er traurig.

Nein, nein! Das konnte nicht sein. Wir mussten etwas für ihn tun. Und ich wusste auch genau wer helfen konnte.

Ich griff nach meinem Telefon und wählte die Nummer von Edward.


	8. Chapter 8

_Kapitel 12_

_Edward_

Als ich Jacobs Anruf bekam, saß ich mit meinen Eltern, Rosalie und Bella im Wohnzimmer. Jasper und Alice waren heute nicht in die Schule gegangen und hatten sich entschieden mit Emmet auf die Jagd zu gehen. Renesmee war noch in der Schule. Nahuel war unterwegs, um sie abzuholen. Rosalie war wegen der Party total aufgeregt und langsam fing sie an mich ein wenig zu nerven mit ihrem unbändigen Wunsch aus Nahuel und Nessie ein Paar zu machen. Ihre Gedanken waren voll davon, denn sie war völlig begeistert von ihm. Damit stand sie ziemlich alleine da. Auch wenn keiner es bisher laut ausgesprochen hatte, konnte ich in den Gedanken aller dasselbe sehen, sie fühlten sich unwohl in seiner Gegenwart und wünschten sich, dass er wieder verschwand und Ruhe einkehren würde. Selbst Emmet dachte so, auch wenn er dies vor Rosalie zu verbergen versuchte. Er hatte keine Lust auf Streit, teilte jedoch nicht ihre Meinung über Jacob. Er mochte ihn. In den vergangenen Jahren hatte sich zwischen den Beiden eine tiefe Freundschaft entwickelt, sie passten zueinander, waren beide immer noch sehr „verspielt" und hatten sich ihre jugendliche und unbefangene Begeisterung für die Dinge nicht nehmen lassen. Das war einer der Gründe, warum Emmet mein Lieblingsbruder war, dafür liebte ich ihn. Und auch sie erkannten, trotz der natürlichen Unterschiede zwischen sich, diese Gemeinsamkeiten und so verwandelte sich ihr Zusammenleben zuerst von gegenseitigem Respekt zu einer Verbundenheit, die nur wahre Freunde miteinander teilten.

Ich ging nach dem ersten Klingeln ans Telefon.

„Jacob, hey, was gibt's Neues bei euch?", fragte ich und versuchte meine Aufregung ein wenig zu zügeln. Bella und ich hatten beschlossen erstmal niemandem von den Vampiren in La Push zu erzählen. Wir hielten es für besser, solange wir nichts Näheres wussten. Außerdem wussten wir, dass alle Cullens, okay Rose vielleicht ausgenommen, eine so tiefe Liebe für Jacob empfanden, dass sie sofort völlig ausgeflippt und zu ihm gereist wären. Esme nannte ihn häufig liebevoll „ihren Wolfsjungen" und ihrer Liebe konnte auch er sich nicht entziehen. Jedes mal reagierte er beschämt, doch seine Gedanken und sein Lächeln zeigten mir jedes Mal deutlich, wie sehr er sich darüber freute und wie sehr ihn das rührte. Für sie, war er zu einem ihrer Söhne geworden.

Doch Rosalie war schneller.

„Meint ihr, Nessie ist sehr aufgeregt wegen ihrem Date mit Nahuel heute? Schließlich gehen sie auf eine Party!", sagte sie betont unschuldig, aber beabsichtigt laut, damit Jacob sie auch ja hören konnte.

Alle blickten sie fassungslos an.

„Wie konnte sie so gemein sein?", fragte sich Esme in ihren Gedanken. Alle waren geschockt von soviel Bosheit.

Am anderen Ende ertönte ein Knurren.

„Jacob, ruhig. Es ist nicht so, wie Rosalie gesagt hat. Beachte sie doch einfach gar nicht, das tu ich auch nicht.", versuchte ich die Lage wieder zu entschärfen.

„Geht Nessie heute mit ihm auf eine Party?", fragte er betont ruhig, doch ich konnte die Verzweifelung in seiner Stimme deutlich hören.

„Äh, ja, das tut sie, aber es ist kein Date, sie gehen als…", weiter kam ich nicht.

„Dann ist es genauso, wie Rosalie sagt.", unterbrach er mich.

Ich wollte etwas erwidern, doch er würgte mich ab.

„Es ist im Moment nicht wichtig, Edward, Sam wurde angegriffen, von den Vampiren. Es sieht nicht gut aus. Ihm geht es wirklich sehr schlecht. Ich wollte fragen…", setzte er an, doch diesmal unterbrach ich ihn.

„Jacob, Charlisle und ich kommen sofort. Du musst uns nicht bitten."

Ich blickte zu Charlisle, der bereits aufgestanden war.

„Ich packe meine Sachen.", sagte er in Gedanken zu mir und verließ den Raum, um seine medizinischen Dinge zu packen.

„Danke, ich hatte gehofft, dass du so reagierst.", brachte Jacob mühsam hervor. Er schien erleichtert.

Den Anderen stand die Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie wussten zwar nicht, wer Sam angegriffen hatte oder das überhaupt eine Gefahr von Vampiren ausgegangen war, aber das war ihnen in diesem Moment egal. Für sie zählte nur, dass einer ihrer „Verwandten" verletzt war. Rosalie wirkte besonders betroffen, was mich einen kurzen Moment verunsicherte, sie hatte die Verbundenheit zu dem Rudel nie so intensiv geteilt wie wir. Warum reagierte sie jetzt so extrem? In ihrem Kopf herrschte ein heilloses Durcheinander. Ich hatte keine Zeit mich näher damit zu beschäftigen, wahrscheinlich hatte sie einfach nur ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie gerade noch so gemein zu Jacob gewesen war. Es gab jetzt Wichtigeres, ich musste mit Jacob in Ruhe reden. Bevor ich hinaus in den Garten ging, gab ich Bella ein Zeichen, den Anderen die Geschehnisse zu erklären. Sie sollten nun alles erfahren. Bella hatte verstanden und wandte sich den Anderen zu und begann zu erzählen. Dann verließ ich das Haus und ging auf die Veranda.

„Jacob, wir sind in ein paar Stunden bei euch. Aber ich wollte dich auch um etwas bitten, wenn ich darf?", fragte ich ihn vorsichtig. Ich wusste, dass ihm die Antwort auf diese Frage nicht leicht fallen würde, egal wie er sich auch entscheiden würde.

„Natürlich, Edward.", antwortete er.

„Ich möchte dich bitten noch heute nach Hause zu kommen und wenn es auch nur für ein paar Stunden ist.", ich wusste was ich da von ihm verlangte.

„Jetzt? Edward, warum gerade jetzt? Ist irgendwas passiert? Ist Nessie in Gefahr?", er wusste, dass ich ihn nicht bitten würde, gerade jetzt Sam zu verlassen, wenn es mir nicht wichtig wäre.

„Nein, sie ist nicht in Gefahr und es ist auch nichts passiert. Aber ich wollte dich sowieso bitten, mit mir den Platz zu tauschen. Ich wäre nach La Push gekommen, um gegen die Vampire zu kämpfen, weil dein Platz im Moment hier ist, hier bei Nessie. Irgendwas ist mit Nahuel, ich kann es nicht erklären, ich habe einfach so ein ungutes Gefühl bei dem Typen und mir wäre einfach wohler, wenn du hier wärst. Außerdem bin ich überzeugt davon, dass es für Nessie und dich wichtig ist, wenn ihr einige Dinge so schnell es geht klärt. Dafür begleite ich Charlisle und bleibe nicht hier, damit ich dich in La Push vertreten kann."

Jacob antwortete nicht. Ich spürte regelrecht den inneren Kampf den er in seinem Inneren ausfocht.

„Jacob", setzte ich erneut an „ich weiß, wie schwer es dir fällt Sam jetzt zu verlassen, aber Charlisle wird alles tun, was in seiner Macht steht, damit es Sam bald wieder besser geht. Und du weißt, dass ich Billy und die Anderen beschützen werde, weil sie auch meine Familie sind. Aber ich bin besorgt wegen Nessie und ich denke, dass du jetzt der Einzige bist, der hier auf sie achten kann."

Wieder antwortete Jacob nicht.

„Du kannst im Moment eh nichts für Sam tun, nur abwarten. Charlisle wird ihm helfen, das hat er bisher immer geschafft und ich werde für dich kämpfen. Und hier, hier kannst du etwas tun. Für Nessie und für dich und vor allem gegen Nahuel."

„Jacob, bitte.", fügte ich leise hinzu.

„Gut, ich fahre sofort los.", antwortete er nach einer Weile. Trotz des schlechten Gewissens Sam jetzt alleine lassen zu müssen, wusste er, dass ich Recht hatte, er konnte ihm nicht helfen. Aber er wurde hier gebraucht, daher war es die richtige Entscheidung, auch wenn sie ihm nicht leicht fiel.

„Danke.", sagte nun ich.

Wir besprachen noch schnell die wichtigsten Dinge, die ich über den Angriff und Sams Zustand wissen musste, dann legte ich auf. Ich sah auf die Uhr, Jacob würde nicht rechtzeitig hier sein, bevor Nessie zu der Party ging. Aber er wäre da, wenn sie nach Hause käme und darauf kam es an. Ich hätte ihr von dem Vorfall in La Push erzählen und ihr die Party verbieten können, doch ich entschied mich bewusst dagegen. Ich wollte, dass alles so normal wie möglich wäre, wenn sie nach Hause käme. Nicht wegen ihr, mir fiel es nicht leicht, sie anzulügen, sondern wegen Nahuel. Eine innere Stimme sagte mir einfach, dass er nichts davon erfahren sollte. Außerdem sollte er nicht erfahren, dass Jacob bereits auf dem Weg wäre. Ich wollte, dass er sich „sicher" fühlte, auch wenn ich noch nicht wusste, ob und wenn ja was er im Schilde führte. Und diese Tatsache führte mich zu einer weiteren Lüge, dir mir weitaus schwerer fiel, auch Nessie und die Anderen durften nichts von Jacobs Ankunft erfahren. Ich wollte nicht, dass er es rausbekommen würde, egal wie. Nur Bella, Bella würde ich es sagen.

Ich ging wieder hinein zu den Anderen. Alle stimmten mit mir darüber ein, dass wir Nessie nichts von dem Vorfall in La Push erzählen würden, um sie nicht unnötig zu beunruhigen. Meine eigentlichen Beweggründe behielt ich für mich. Während die Anderen unsere Sachen in die Garage brachten, um sie in Charlisles Auto zu verstauen, zog ich Bella kurz unbemerkt nach draußen, um ihr von dem weiteren Telefonat mit Jacob und unserem Plan zu erzählen. Wie erwartet war sie erleichtert. Ich wusste, dass sie mein ungutes Gefühl teilte.

Zum Abschied nahm ich sie fest in den Arm. Sie schmiegte sich an mich.

„Pass gut auf dich auf, Mr. Cullen", flüsterte sie.

„Und du auf dich, Mrs. Cullen", erwiderte ich zärtlich.

„Du weißt, wie sehr ich dich liebe, oder?", sie blickte mir tief in die Augen.

„So sehr, wie ich dich, mein Leben.", antwortete ich, dann verschmalzen wir zu einem innigen Kuss.

Die Trennung von ihr würde mir schwer fallen. Seit unserer Hochzeit waren wir nicht mehr voneinander getrennt gewesen. Nicht einen Tag. Aber es ging nicht anders, das wussten wir Beide, daher mussten wir es irgendwie überstehen.

Hand in Hand gingen wir schnell in die Garage. Dort verabschiedeten Charlislie und ich uns von den Anderen, stiegen ins Auto und waren wenige Sekunden später bereits auf dem Highway. Wir würden nicht lange brauchen, um in La Push anzukommen. Wieder kam mir Rosalie in den Kopf. Warum war sie so ruhig gewesen bei unserem Abschied? Sie war bemüht ihre Gedanken unter Kontrolle zu halten. Das spürte ich deutlich. Aber warum? Lag ihr das Schicksal der Wölfe doch mehr am Herzen, als sie zugab? Oder gab es noch etwas Anderes, was das Entsetzen über den Angriff in ihr ausgelöst hatte?


	9. Chapter 9

Anmerkung von mir:

Ich werde die ff hier rausnehmen, da ich bereits auf einer anderen seite ( – ich will hier echt keine schleichwerbung machen) angemeldet bin und die geschichte dort bereits zu ende erzählt wurde. Ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht böse, aber mit beiden seiten ist es einfach zu kompliziert. Ich vergess einfach immer hier n neues kapitel reinzustellen.

Ich würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn ihr sie euch auf der seite durchlest und mir fleißig reviews dalasst. Wie gesagt, dort könnt ihr die insgesamt 49 kapitel in einem durch lesen ;-)

Und ne fortsetzung gibt es bereits auch schon ;-)

Ich wollte einfach so fair sein und euch bescheid sagen…

TSophia:

ich wollte dir ne e-mail schreiben und bescheid sagen, aber leider hat das nicht funktioniert!


	10. Chapter 10

Anmerkung von mir:

Oh nein, die haben die internet adresse nicht gezeigt… ups, wohl doch zu viel schleichwerbung ;-)

Ok, es ist die seite wo fanfiktion mit „k" geschrieben wird und sie endet auf .de

Wer interesse hat, ich würd mich freuen, wenn ihr sie lest und reviews hinterlasst ;-)


End file.
